


Небо желтого цвета

by Aira81



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Astronomy talks, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira81/pseuds/Aira81
Summary: Однажды летом в старой обсерватории в северном пригороде Нью Йорка интерн по имени Оливер пользуется одеколоном, а семнадцатилетний Элио Перлман начинает просыпаться, как ранняя груша «Лунный свет».Мое сердце ускорило ритм, пульсируя в ушах, когда он посмотрел на меня и задал вопрос, который приберегал уже дня полтора, дожидаясь этого момента:- Итак, я заставляю тебя нервничать?
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Груша

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sky Is Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801926) by [angelinthecity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelinthecity/pseuds/angelinthecity). 



Сейчас это может показаться глупым, но все началось с ненависти к нему.

Я ненавидел то, как он быстро перестал быть чужаком в нашем городе. Как уверенно и расслабленно он сидел за нашим столом, хотя лишь недавно приехал. Как открыто и радостно улыбался моим родителям, повторяя слова благодарности за все – еду, напитки, возможность, предстоящее лето, - и все же почти не смотрел в мою сторону. Что за высокомерие со стороны человека, которому я уступил свою комнату на последующие шесть недель?

То было мое пятое лето в пригороде. Мы приезжали в этот дом с тех пор, как мне исполнилось тринадцать. Отец заключил договор с его владельцем – коллегой из астрономического департамента Колумбии: мы можем проводить здесь июль и большую часть августа при условии, что будем приглядывать за старомодной, допотопной обсерваторией и не менее древним музеем, находившимися недалеко от дома.

До сих пор это предложение было очень выгодным. Мы жили на окраине города, достаточно далеко от главной трассы, поэтому посетители заглядывали в музей раз - максимум два в месяц. Да и то, в основном это были сбившиеся с пути туристы, которые были счастливы продолжить свое путешествие, когда мы советовали им свернуть налево, а не направо у старой силосной башни на главной дороге. Так что мы – мама, отец и я – могли проводить каждое лето в покое, на прекрасном холме, в нескольких часах от удушающей жары и влажности Манхэттена.

Покой продолжался до лета 1983 года, когда отец решил взять интерна.

Он должен был присматривать за музеем, а также помогать отцу в его исследованиях, но я не очень понимал, в чем была основная причина. До этого мы отлично справлялись и сами, а интерн даже не был студентом одной из групп отца в Колумбии. Его профилирующей дисциплиной была физика в каком-то малоизвестном университете Нью Хэмпшира. В этом не было смысла.

\- Зачем мы приглашаем сюда чужого человека? Чтобы он испортил нам лето? – спросил я.

Отец объяснил, включив свою лучшую профессорскую интонацию, что будет полезно иметь еще одну пару рук, чтобы почистить старый телескоп и помочь с каталогизацией его статей, до которых у него никогда не доходили руки.

\- Он сам работает над какой-то диссертацией, так что не будет путаться у тебя под ногами, я уверен.

Так и случилось, под ногами он не путался. За ужином в первый вечер он обменялся любезностями с мамой и обсудил идею своей работы с отцом. Затем ему показали его комнату – вторую по удобству спальню в доме, а меня переселили в крохотную свободную комнатушку прямо напротив него.

После этого я едва ли видел его в последующие пару дней. Наверное, отец уже успел загрузить «свободные руки» работой в обсерватории, показал свой офис на первом этаже и затем гордо отвел в музей наверху. Я представил, как он показывает интерну это место, смахивая пыль со старых артефактов. Они достались музею в качестве подарков из разных институтов и личных коллекций коллег моего отца, и гвоздем программы был, конечно же, телескоп.

Это была старая модель, но работала она идеально и стала моей любимой вещью. Парадоксально, но осознавание безграничности Вселенной и, в противовес, - незначительности, изолированности и одиночества Земли, заставляло меня чувствовать себя менее странным и одиноким. Я был соринкой в глазах окружающих, но они были такой же соринкой в глазах безграничной Вселенной.

Проводя лето в этом месте, я вовсе не тяготился одиночеством. Мне нравилось читать, играть на фортепиано, которое мы с большим трудом перевезли сюда, чтобы я мог продолжать практиковаться. В городе я тоже был не против уединения, пока мне позволялось сливаться с безликой толпой. Сложности начинались, когда родители простили меня уделять больше времени общению.

«Элио, почему бы тебе не пригласить на выходные кого-то из одноклассников? Или Элио, мистер и миссис Гринберг придут на ужин, и с ними будет Ханна. Постараешься составить ей компанию?»

Я старался, и, хотя эти дети были моего возраста, и кое-кто из них играл на фортепиано, они не понимали шуток и книг, которыми я увлекался, а еще я не мог понять их пренебрежение к Баху. Поэтому все чаще приходил к выводу, что мне менее одиноко наедине с самим собой.

Родители, у которых был широкий круг общения в городе, не могли этого понять, и после приезда интерна пытались поощрить наше общение: «Может, вы с Оливером подружитесь. Он лишь на три года старше тебя».

У меня не было на это больших надежд. Он держался замкнуто, был самоуверен до крайности, проводил рукой по волосам, не обращая внимания, как они лягут после этого, и уходил, оставляя после себя лишь короткое «Бывай!», как и на третий день своего пребывания, когда я пытался показать ему сад позади дома.

Я предложил это за обедом, пока он не успел снова исчезнуть в здании музея.

\- Да, Элио?

Он произносил мое имя не так, как все остальные, и я еще не определился, нравится мне это или нет, решив, что нужно услышать его еще несколько раз.

Я спросил, не хочет ли он увидеть гордость и радость моей матери – сад с грушевыми деревьями, вишнями и яблонями.

\- Звучит прекрасно.

Солнце было в зените, и кроны деревьев отбрасывали небольшую тень, когда я вел его мимо обычных груш Bartlett и Julienne к ранним сортам «Лунный свет». Они еще не созрели, но я сорвал одну с дерева и показал ему.

\- Видишь? Они дают плоды на год раньше, чем остальные.

Он взял грушу из моей руки, случайно скользнув по ней большим пальцем, и я спрятал ладонь в карман.

\- Вы с родителями бываете здесь уже много лет? – спросил он, просто чтобы спросить, ведь мой отец уже несомненно рассказал ему нашу историю.

\- Пять лет. Друг отца подкинул ему идею с этим домом, и он ненавидит город летом, так что мы здесь.

\- Здесь приятно. Мне нравится. Мирно и спокойно.

Я провел его сквозь ряды вишен, и он шел за мной, изображая интерес то ли из вежливости, то ли не зная, как отделаться от этой спонтанной экскурсии. Яблоки росли в последнем ряду, и мне пришлось встать на носки, чтобы дотянуться до ветви. Футболка задралась вверх.

\- Это мои любимые, - сказал я, автоматически одергивая ее край, чтобы он не успел заметить большое родимое пятно под ребрами. В детстве меня из-за него часто дразнили, так что я научился его прятать.

Он молчал, так что я обернулся и наткнулся на его взгляд – он смотрел прямо на меня, а не на бледные, незрелые яблоки.

\- Вот, на дереве, - сказал я, слегка встряхивая ветку и надеясь, что родимое пятно не вызвало у него отвращения. Но он продолжал странно смотреть на меня, затем протянул грушу обратно и бросил:

\- Окей, спасибо за экскурсию. Бывай!

Он ушел большими шагами, шурша по высохшей переросшей траве. Мама уже давно пыталась уговорить отца ее скосить.

Дело было во мне? Я что-то сделал не так?

Я смотрел, как он уходит через сад и двор, исчезая в обсерватории, и не был уверен, что он мне нравится. Но мне была неприятна мысль, что я мог чем-то его расстроить. Или, что еще хуже, - что ему стало скучно.

Недели июля тянулись, как обычно, с одним лишь отличием: когда я поднимался по узким деревянным ступеням в старую обсерваторию, чтобы повидать свой любимый телескоп, я больше не делал это в покое и одиночестве.

Он всегда был там, протирая от пыли стеклянные шкафы, читая или записывая что-то за столом, вероятно, для своей диссертации.

Мама принесла ему настольную лампу, чтобы справиться с темнотой, заползавшей в комнату после заката через большие окна. Окна окружали круглое помещение по периметру, и, поскольку обсерватория стояла на холме, вид оттуда всегда заставлял чувствовать себя на вершине мира. Сама обсерватория была небольшой, но дух истории и запах ученых – или просто пыль, как говорила мама, - зачаровывали меня. Если бы полы были менее скрипучими, а столы – не такими исцарапанными, - это место было бы другим.

Поначалу, когда я поднимался туда, он не заговаривал со мной. Но однажды вечером вдруг спросил, если ли наверху ластики. Я сказал, что вряд ли. Может быть, в кабинете отца внизу, но не здесь.

\- Надо было принести с собой, - заметил я и подумал, стоит ли метнуться в свою комнату и принести ему свой.

Затем он спросил, действительно ли здесь совсем не бывает посетителей.

\- В целом, нет. Пару раз заезжала пожилая пара, которая помнила эту обсерваторию еще работающей. Или молодая семья, путешествовавшая на автомобиле в поисках необычных мест, чтобы показать своим скучающим детям.

\- Почему они скучали?

\- Да потому что это странное место. Его никто не понимает.

\- В отличие от тебя.

Я не понял, что он имел в виду.

\- Ты приходишь сюда каждый вечер, - объяснил он.

Правда? Ну в понедельник я подумал, что лучше проверить, бережно ли Оливер обращается с вещами, поскольку он сидел здесь ночами, что-то записывая, а музейные экспонаты были очень хрупкими и фактически бесценными.

Во вторник с наступлением темноты я заскочил на минуту, чтобы посмотреть на Полярную звезду. Оливер спросил, что я делаю, и мы поговорили о Венере. Так что я пришел и в среду утром, чтобы показать ему утреннюю звезду. А еще через день я зашел, потому что мне не хотелось читать или играть, но было желание чем-то заняться перед сном.

Я пожал плечами. Что из того, если я сюда часто заглядываю? Мне не хотелось признавать, что он был прав.

\- Сегодня ты снова будешь смотреть на Северную звезду?

\- Полярную, - поправил я.

\- Ну да, это же одно и то же.

\- Сейчас она северная. А 2000 лет назад северной звездой был Кохаб. А через 2000 лет это будет Альраи. Через 12 000 лет – Вега. Это связано с прецессионным сдвигом земной оси.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь?

\- Мой отец – профессор астрономии.

Он вернулся к своему столу и оставил меня в покое.

Я, как всегда, внимательно и осторожно настроил телескоп, начав с окуляра слабого увеличения, затем добавив мощности и, наконец, установил линзу Барлоу, когда видоискатель уверенно зафиксировал яркое мерцание Полярной звезды.

Она была всегда на месте, никогда не тускнея.

В семнадцать лет, когда мир и ты сам находишься в вечном изменении, приятно держаться за некую константу, безопасно взирающую на тебя с небес каждую ночь. Находя этот свет в темноте, я ощущал спокойствие. Это помогало справляться с нарастающей тревогой.

Проведя некоторое время со старым другом, я взглянул на Оливера. Несколько мгновений изучал его спину – широкую и ссутулившуюся над бумагами. Волосы на его затылке значительно отросли, нарушив первоначальную аккуратную линию. Мама могла бы предложить постричь его.

Он был погружен в работу, а мне не хотелось его беспокоить, так что я просто бросил мимоходом:

\- Хочешь посмотреть?

Он отложил карандаш, подошел, и я подвинулся, уступая ему место у телескопа.

\- Да, вот она, - сказал он, глядя в окуляр, и улыбнулся.

Я видел, как он улыбался лишь пару раз. Со мной его лицо всегда было непроницаемо, а все улыбки он приберегал для моих родителей. Он много улыбался матери, благодаря за еду и предложение постирать его вещи.

\- Спасибо, миссис Перлман, но я живу в общежитиях уже три года, так что научился стирать сам. В отличие от Элио, я уверен, - он легко ткнул меня локтем.

Это было явное оскорбление, завуалированное под шутку, так ведь? Меня должно было бы оскорбить его предположение, что в свои 17, почти 18 лет я все еще оставался нерадивым ребенком, не знающим мира и элементарных вещей вроде того, как постирать свои вещи. Я должен был бы выйти из себя.

Вместо этого, часть моей руки, которой он коснулся, горела, как от ожога, и я не сказал ни слова.

Помимо пространства музея я также частенько заглядывал в кабинет отца на первом этаже здания обсерватории. Когда я сделал это впервые, он отреагировал на это, как на невероятный сюрприз.

Раскинув руки, он поприветствовал меня:

\- Элио! Мой сын-незнакомец, входи!

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – я закатил глаза, взял книгу с его полки и открыл где-то на середине.

\- Потому что ты никогда сюда не заходишь! О, пожалуйста, садись! Почему ты решил осчастливить нас своей компанией?

Его театральщина заставила Оливера оторвать глаза от стопки статей, каталогизацией которых он занимался в другом конце комнаты, и я тут же пожалел, что зашел.

\- Я всегда сюда прихожу, - пробормотал я, не упомянув тот факт, что, когда поднялся наверх, Оливера там не было.

Я присел, продолжая перелистывать взятую книгу и не видя ни единой буквы. Мой взгляд застрял на ногах Оливера в углу моего поля зрения – обнаженных из-за раздражающе коротких шортов, которые он носил с завидным постоянством; на волосках, покрывающих его голени. Их было намного больше, чем у меня. Я смог вынести минут десять, потом ушел.

На следующий день, когда я вошел, отец не сказал ни слова, только подвинул мне стул. А Оливер поднял взгляд и его лицо осветилось тенью улыбки, которую он не успел скрыть. Эта улыбка заставила меня просидеть там целых полтора часа, хотя бы для того, чтобы пораздражать его немного.

Спустя два дня отца там не оказалось.

\- А, это ты, - бросил Оливер немного раздраженно, отрываясь от бумаг.

С тем же успехом он мог вылить на меня ведро ледяной воды.

\- Могу уйти, - я двинулся к выходу, но он тут же извинился.

\- Извини, не нужно, просто я думал, это твой отец, – он вздохнул. – Боюсь, мне нужна его помощь – я не могу разобраться с этими бумагами, не знаю, куда он хочет это отнести. Они не соответствуют ни одной из имеющихся категорий.

\- Можно посмотреть? – нерешительно предложил я.

\- Пожалуйста, - он протянул мне статью и поднял ладони в знак того, сдается.

Я пробежал глазами по неразборчивым каракулям отца сверху страницы.

\- Это из _Протоколов по астрономии_. Они относятся туда, - указал я на папку с соответствующим названием журнала.

\- А я думал, это _Прогресс в астрономии_. А такой категории нет.

\- Его почерк не самый понятный. – согласился я. – Мне ли не знать.

\- В смысле?

\- Однажды меня освободили от занятий в спортзале на целый семестр, после того как учитель неправильно прочитал записку отца.

Оливер усмехнулся.

\- А ты не преминул использовать это с выгодой для себя?

\- С тех пор я всегда просил его писать эти записки.

\- Тебе не нравится спортзал?

\- Мне нравится бегать, ездить на велосипеде. Но я не люблю, когда заставляют играть в команде, или когда баскетбольный меч впечатывается тебе прямо в лицо.

\- Я предпочитаю теннис. И бег. Бегаю каждое утро.

Это объясняло, почему его никогда не было в комнате, когда я просыпался. Не то, чтобы я проверял, конечно же.

Следующий вопрос поверг меня в шок.

\- Хочешь как-нибудь пробежимся вместе?

\- Я?

Он наклонил голову, как будто один из нас явно вел себя, как идиот.

\- Да, ты, - поддразнивание на полуулыбке.

\- Наверное. Конечно.

Я никогда не бегал с кем-то еще, но что в этом могло быть плохого? Кроме того, он наверняка спросил просто из вежливости и не собирался действительно воплощать свое приглашение. Или просьбу - я не был уверен, что это было.

\- Отлично. Завтра в семь?


	2. Рубашка

Так мы начали бегать вместе почти каждое утро.

Маршрут был неизменным: через дверь мимо обсерватории, вниз по холму, по обочине дороги, пока не отклонялись в сторону тропинки, ведущей в лес. Она петляла между ивами и ольхами и огибала небольшой овальный пруд. В южном его конце был огромный валун, а чуть дальше – просвет между деревьями, через который можно было видеть близлежащие поля. Время от времени мы делали передышку в одном из этих мест.

В основном мы бежали молча, но иногда он рассказывал, как тренировался со старшими братьями, а после мама готовила им сэндвичи. Он никогда не упоминал отца, а я не хотел показаться слишком любопытным.

\- Ты когда-нибудь хотел иметь брата или сестру? – спросил он, и затем сразу же ответил сам себе. – О, вероятно, нет. Я забыл, что командная игра – это не твое.

Правда в том, что я хотел иметь брата, когда был маленьким – ответил я ему.

\- Чтобы иметь человека, которому бы я нравился. Который бы понимал меня.

\- Уверен, что ты нравишься своим родителям.

\- Это не одно и то же. Но в моем классе была пара близнецов, у которых не было ничего общего. Они постоянно дрались. Так что я отказался от своего плана.

\- Иногда семья совершенно на тебя не похожа.

Непонятно, говорил ли он, сочувствуя мне или себе. Прежде чем я смог это выяснить, пробежка закончилась, и я остановился, взглянув на него. Наверное, я впервые действительно посмотрел на него, и, глядя на эти раскрасневшиеся от бега щеки, подумал, что хотел бы иметь такого брата. Хотя мы и были абсолютно разными.

После этого моя тревога в его отношении улеглась. Стало понятно, что мое желание видеть его и искать его общества объясняется потребностью представить, как бы это было – иметь старшего брата. Кого-то, с кем можно поговорить о происходящем в моей жизни.

У него также вошло в привычку подтрунивать надо мной, как мог бы делать брат. Мне это нравилось, и я старался произвести на него впечатление, как это делал бы младший ребенок в семье. В университете он прошел курс Астрономии для начальных курсов, но мой жизненный опыт присутствия на лекциях отца, замаскированных под ужины, научил меня большему, чем могла дать ему эта общая программа. Поэтому я вел себя непринужденно, как будто все вокруг должны знать, что взгляд на небесную сферу Гиппарха – самое древнее из сохранившихся изображений западных созвездий. Но когда он посмотрел на меня и снова сказал, что не понимает, как в моем возрасте можно знать все эти вещи, было очень сложно скрыть бурлящую и щекочущую меня изнутри радость.

Эта радость была чистой гордостью ребенка, заслужившего похвалу, пока однажды утром все не изменилось, когда после совместной пробежки я вошел в его комнату, чтобы спросить, идет ли он завтракать.

Оливер только что вышел из душа и по какой-то причине оставил дверь открытой. Он надевал шорты, но не успел натянуть их до конца, открыв моему взгляду часть обнаженного бедра. Можно было бы сказать «голого», но «обнаженного» казалось более точным описанием. Я увидел волосы на его груди – влажные, уходящие вниз к тому месту, где его пальцы сейчас застегивали шорты. Мой взгляд скользнул по груди, столь же широкой, как и его плечи. Их я успел изучить, пока он работал у себя за столом или бежал передо мной. Его кожа все еще блестела после душа, и в этот момент он поднял взгляд.

\- Элио?

Он выглядел невозмутимым, а мои щеки полыхнули огнем, когда я пробормотал что-то о завтраке и поспешно ретировался.

Он появился на кухне через несколько минут – полностью одетый, но влажные волосы напоминали о том моменте, когда я вдруг потерял себя. У меня возникло сильное желание выйти из-за стола, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, но тогда неизбежно пришлось бы отвечать на кучу вопросов, или мама начала бы измерять мне температуру. Так что я остался, затолкнув в себя кусочек тоста, пока все остальные покончили со своим завтраком.

Остаток дня я держался подальше от обсерватории.

Взял книгу и пошел под грушевые деревья, зная, что родители воспримут это как знак, что все в порядке, и оставят меня в покое. Но читать не смог. Положив книгу, я поднял лежавшую неподалеку грушу раннего сорта «Лунный свет», созревшую раньше ожидаемого. Вонзив в нее зубы, почувствовал сочную мякоть - возможно, скоро можно будет собирать урожай.

Не то, чтобы я раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного. Но эти эмоции были мимолетными и всегда на безопасной дистанции – не в отношении тех, кого я знал, и точно не к тому, кто спал в комнате напротив.

Вечером я видел свет в обсерватории. Видел тень Оливера, скользящую по комнате, пока он занимался музейными экспонатами, а потом сел за диссертацию. Меня подмывало пойти туда, просто чтобы увидеть его и проверить, прошло ли то тревожное чувство, но вместо этого я проскользнул в свою старую комнату.

Одежда Оливера была разбросана по всей спальне. Не так, как моя, не на полу, но висела на спинке стула, валялась на покрывале и табуретке у двери. Я узнал рубашку, которая была на нем в утро нашей пробежки и еще не побывала в стирке. Я поднял ее и повертел в руках.

\- Элио!

Я застыл. Мама. Она звала меня снизу. Собиралась ли она подняться? Я скомкал рубашку, засунул ее под мышку и прокрался обратно в свою комнату.

Уже там, я крикнул в ответ:

\- Да?

\- Тут идет фильм, который тебе нравится! Хочешь спуститься?

Я услышал голос отца, который что-то добавил.

\- Да, Красная река! – снова крикнула она. – О мальчике-сироте и ферме!

\- Я уже ложусь спать!

\- Хорошо, спокойной ночи, дорогой!

Я закрыл дверь и, чтобы не полностью врать матери, разделся и собрался нырнуть под одеяло.

На мне не осталось ничего, кроме рубашки Оливера, которую я взял с собой в постель. Она уже высохла, но все еще пахла им. Я улавливал запах одеколона, которым он пользовался время от времени – я пока не смог разгадать закономерность, но в основном она пахла потом. Это должно было бы вызвать отвращение, но я прижал ее к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. Я думал о том, что увидел, и представлял, как ткань касается всего этого – изгиба его плеча, твердых мышц, поверхности плоского живота. Она пропиталась тем, что исходило из его тела через поры, и я потерся о нее кожей, надеясь, что часть этого запаха останется на мне.

Вывернув рубашку наизнанку, я провел ею вдоль тела: частички его кожи касались моего обнаженного торса, живота, бедер и ниже.

На пике ощущений я подумал: а если он обнаружит, что я сделал; что, если я бесстыдно расскажу ему об этом; посчитает ли он это отвратительным или возбуждающим?

Судорожно кончив, я остался лежать в кровати с рубашкой в обнимку. Но если бы захотел, то смог бы вытянуть шею и увидеть силуэт Оливера, работающего в обсерватории. От этой мысли в животе что-то сжалось.

Он будет неподалеку весь следующий день.

Это могут быть лишь вспышки, силуэты, руки, но это будет он. Он не скроется в метро, как тот юноша со щетиной на лице и потом, стекающим по спине после долгого бега. Он не исчезнет в море, как мальчик на Кони Айленде, который улыбнулся в ответ на мой слишком продолжительный взгляд.

Если Оливер и заметил отсутствие рубашки, он не подал вида. Я планировал занести ее в комнату, пока он будет заниматься сортировкой и каталогизацией, но отец сказал, что кабинет ему нужен для конференц-звонка, поэтому отпустил Оливера на целое утро.

\- Вы уверены, Проф?

\- Да-да. В любом случае, интернатура не должна быть лишь изнуряющей работой. Поедь посмотри город. Возьми с собой Элио, если не знаешь дороги.

Мы не общались с тех пор, как я увидел его без рубашки, со сверкающими каплями, стекающими вниз по груди. Теперь он хочет, чтобы мы отправились в город, только мы вдвоем?

\- Конечно, он свободен, - добавил отец. – Тебе же нечем заняться, правда?

Я покачал головой и сделал большой глоток сока, чтобы никто не ожидал от меня слов.

Мы поехали на велосипедах, утреннее солнце все еще было мягким, и Оливер соврал, что нуждался во мне в качестве проводника. Он уверенно ехал вперед и первым нарушил молчание.

\- Прошлой ночью Полярной не было?

\- Что?

\- Ты не приходил в обсерваторию.

Пшеничные поля слегка волновались от утреннего бриза.

\- Мне нужно было поиграть.

\- Кстати, почему я еще ни разу не слышал, как ты играешь? Твой отец постоянно рассказывает, какой ты гений, осенью поступаешь в Джульярд. Но даже гениям нужно иногда практиковаться, да?

Обычно я играл после обеда, когда они с отцом запирались в офисе. Я сказал ему об этом, умолчав о причине.

\- После обеда? Может, ты смог бы сделать исключение?

\- Может.

Я знал, что никакого исключения не будет.

Однажды вечером отец долго упрашивал меня сыграть им троим после ужина, но я отказался. Я не любил увиливать, но играть не стал бы ни при каких условиях.

Не потому, что нервничал, а потому, что игра была для меня единственным способом выразить свои эмоции. Вместо того, чтобы поговорить с другом, я привык выливать все мысли и эмоции в ноты, ритм, пассажи. И сделать это – обнажить свои секреты, чтобы все могли их увидеть – было не лучшей идее, особенно в присутствии Оливера.

Тем вечером, когда я отказался играть, отец заявил, что должен найти другой способ создать музыку. Он поставил пластинку Синатры и откупорил бутылку темного рома, налив немного Оливеру и мне тоже.

\- Почувствуйте вкус центра Вселенной, мальчики, - сказал он, передавая нам стаканы. - Пахнет, как ром, а на вкус, как малина.

Оливер не понял, так что мне пришлось объяснить. Это была одна из любимых шуток отца, которую я слышал сотни раз.

\- Тот же компонент, что придает рому его запах и малине – ее вкус, был найден в пылевом облаке в центре галактики.

\- Да, этилформиат, - добавил отец с улыбкой и пригласил маму на танец, когда комната наполнилась звуками «Лунной реки».

Они танцевали в гостинной, кружась в сгущающихся летних сумерках. Оливер смотрел на них со стаканом рома в руке, а я смотрел на Оливера.


	3. Мороженое

В городе мы выполнили несколько маминых поручений, и Оливер захотел зайти в книжную лавку.

У них был небольшой отдел астрономии, рудимент с тех времен, когда обсерватория активно использовалась и люди приезжали сюда с конкретной целью. Книги были древние, одного периода. Их корешки покрылись въевшейся пылью, а края страниц пожелтели от солнечного света.

Оливер пробежался по нескольким названиям, выбрал издание о полярных звездах и спросил мое мнение прежде, чем заплатить.

\- Думаешь, это хорошая вещь, Элио?

Вот опять, мое имя. Сейчас я уже знал, что мне это не просто нравится - я готов был на все, чтобы услышать, как оно срывается с его губ.

Я пожал плечами и кивнул, вернувшись к книгам на полках, водя пальцами по их корешкам, пока Оливер пошел к кассе.

\- Зачем ты ее купил? – спросил я снаружи, пока он привязывал книгу к багажнику велосипеда.

\- Чтобы узнать что-то новое. – ответил он и сел на велосипед. Затем указал пальцем куда-то на другой стороне улицы. – Заедем туда?

Я последовал за ним в супермаркет на углу, и он попросил подождать на улице. Через пару минут вышел с пачкой сигарет, подкуривая одну из них. Я терпеть не мог запах табака, но был совершенно загипнотизирован тем, как он держал сигарету. Как суровые ковбои в старых фильмах.

\- Не знал, что ты куришь.

Он уклончиво пожал плечами.

\- Почему не куришь в доме?

\- Я не курю постоянно. Только когда это нужно моим нервам.

\- Твоим нервам это нужно сейчас? – мне было нестерпимо думать, что его накрыло раздражение после целого утра, проведенного со мной.

\- Нет, - засмеялся он. – Просто момент подходящий. Хочешь?

Я покачал головой и сразу же пожалел об этом. Возможно, он сам вложил бы сигарету в мои губы, придвинулся ближе, чтобы прикурить ее зажигалкой. Но я раньше никогда не курил и неизбежно закашлялся бы. Это выдало бы меня с потрохами и стало бы самым позорным, что случалось в моей жизни. Поэтому я просто смотрел, как он делает вторую затяжку.

Затем повернулся и сделал несколько шагов, чтобы рассмотреть витрину, а на самом деле – чтобы прийти в себя и скрыть румянец, полыхнувший на щеках.

Продавщица меняла экспозицию в большой витрине у входа. Ползая по подоконнику, она раскладывала аккуратными стопками упаковки колготок и одноразовых дождевиков. Лето было жарким, и спроса ни на то, ни на другое не было.

Она махнула мне рукой. Мы часто здесь скупались, и моей маме она нравилась, так что я улыбнулся в ответ и вернулся к Оливеру.

\- Думаю, ты ей нравишься, - прошептал он заговорщицким тоном.

\- Неа.

Он слегка толкнул меня локтем.

\- Могу поспорить, она считает тебя симпатягой.

Я покачал головой.

\- Никто не считает меня симпатягой.

Это не была застенчивость или самоунижение, я просто констатировал факт.

\- Уверен, что это не так.

Я провел ногой по бордюру. Подошва кеда издала скрипящий звук.

\- Да все нормально. Моя тетя говорила, что быть симпатичным – вовсе не обязательно.

Она хотела меня утешить, успокоить после того, как кузины в разгар ссоры обозвали меня хиляком и уродом.

\- В тебе так много всего, Элио. Надеюсь, ты об этом знаешь.

Он выпустил дым уголком рта и будто бы собирался сказать что-то еще. Но вместо этого выбросил сигарету и сжал мое плечо.

\- Окей, съедим по мороженному до того, как ехать обратно?

Он заплатил. Позволил мне выбрать конус и заплатил за него. Я взял Шоколадную крошку, а он – Клубничную мечту. Наблюдая, как он ест, как мелькает кончик его языка между губами, я думал, что никогда раньше не видел так много. Пришлось отвести взгляд, потому что мороженное начало таять у меня в руках.

На секунду пришла мысль, что это могло бы быть свиданием: кто-то покупает тебе мороженное, хочет съесть его с тобой на одной из трех красных скамеек на городской площади. Если бы это было свиданием, он мог бы попытаться взять меня за руку или, учитывая, что мы находились в общественном месте, просто тайком скользнуть своей ногой по моей. Или небрежно придвинуться ближе, чтобы наши бедра соприкоснулись.

Оливер ничего такого не делал, но позволил капле Клубничной мечты скользнуть с губ на подбородок, где она и осталась. Я попытался объяснить ему, где именно – _нет, немного левее_ – и подумал: если бы это было свиданием, я мог бы протянуть руку и вытереть каплю большим пальцем. А он бы стоял неподвижно и позволил мне это сделать.

Наконец, он нашел место.

\- Да, там.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он и облизнул губы кончиком языка.

Я подумал, как бы это было – поцеловать его. Поцеловать кого-нибудь.

Нет, не кого-нибудь. Его. Позволить ему скользнуть по моим губам этим самым языком.

По дороге назад мы молчали, пока он не спровоцировал меня поехать наперегонки у подножья последнего холма.

Я с радостью согласился. Этот день в городе наполнил мое тело не находящей выхода энергией, и было приятно от нее избавиться. Мы ехали наверх колесо в колесо, направляясь к обсерватории на вершине.

Когда мы добрались, мама посмотрела на нас - пыхтящих и задыхающихся.

\- От чего это вы так запыхались, мальчики?

\- Мчали наперегонки, - весело выдохнул Оливер и скрылся в доме.

Я хотел последовать за ним внутрь и куда угодно, но он, очевидно, мог выносить мою компанию лишь полдня, так что я остался. Пошел в свою комнату и подождал, когда он пойдет в обсерваторию, чтобы вернуть рубашку.

Вечером я стоял у окна, наблюдая за светящимися окнами обсерватории и спорил сам с собой. Потом сдался.

Оливер как обычно склонился над столом, но не писал, а читал книгу, купленную ранее в городе. Не успел я войти, как услышал вопрос:

\- Знаешь, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем Полярная звезда снова станет полярной?

Я попытался вспомнить.

\- Что-то около 20 000 лет, наверное?

\- 25 772 года.

Он четко проговорил каждую цифру и был так доволен собой, что я не мог не спросить.

\- Ты купил эту книжицу, чтобы хоть как-то меня переплюнуть?

\- Может быть.

\- Ха, - я улыбнулся и получил улыбку в ответ.

Я наклонился над телескопом, снял крышку окуляра и начал настраивать видоискатель.

Обычно, он бросал комментарии, сидя за столом, но сейчас подошел и встал за моей спиной. Я чувствовал, как край его рубашки касается спины, и забыл закрепить винты, прежде чем поставить линзу Барлоу, так что пришлось начинать настройку заново.

Наконец, он спросил.

\- Видишь что-нибудь?

Его голос прозвучал прямо у меня над ухом. Я откашлялся, активно закивал, забыв, что мой глаз находится так близко к окуляру, и оцарапал уголок глаза острым краем.

\- Ай! – прижал ладонь к глазу.

\- Извини, я напугал тебя?

\- Нет, это просто… я сглупил. – Я чувствовал, что это всего лишь царапина и жжение уходит. Пострадала только моя гордость.

\- Ты наименее глупый человек из всех, кого я встречал.

Во всем этом соперничестве и играх он редко делал мне комплименты. Был ли это комплимент сейчас?

У меня не было времени поразмышлять об этом, потому что он спросил:

\- Можно я посмотрю?

Я отодвинулся, но всего на шаг, проверяя, как это – быть так близко к нему.

От него снова пахло одеколоном, чего я не заметил утром. Но из-за его близости мысли путались, и было сложно фиксировать детали, которые можно было бы смаковать и доставать из памяти позже, когда я вернусь в город. У меня уже был план. Я поеду в один из тех маленьких парфюмерных магазинчиков в деревне Челси, куда больше никогда не загляну после этого, и понюхаю все их образцы, чтобы найти этот запах. Я не буду им пользоваться, просто спрячу в комоде на тот день, когда захочу его вспомнить.

Или, говоря уж совсем честно, - на ту ночь, когда захочу его вспомнить.

Еще до того, как я спал с его рубашкой, он уже побывал в моей постели.

Это началось после того первого раза, когда он меня коснулся, после того, как я дал ему грушу. Когда я начал это делать, то нарочно гнал все мысли о нем. Но с каждым последующим разом, за мгновение до того, как кончить, я все четче видел его лицо. И со временем начал подозревать наличие связи между оргазмом и воспоминанием о том, как его большой палец скользнул по моей коже. Однажды ночью я решил проверить свою теорию, вызвав в памяти его раскрасневшееся после бега лицо, и двигая ладонью по члену. Продержался я не больше нескольких минут.

Так что сейчас, когда его лицо оказалось так близко от моего, пока он вглядывался в ночное небо через телескоп, все сомнения исчезли. Хотя упрямый ум все еще отчаянно пытался думать об Оливере, как о брате, тело изнывало от совсем иной жажды.

Я ни за что не смог бы сказать ему об этом, ведь он высмеял бы меня, начал подтрунивать, и я либо умер бы от стыда, либо еще безнадежнее утонул бы в нем. Ни один из этих вариантов не казался привлекательным, так что я держал рот на замке.

И все же, одна лишь мысль о том, что ему достаточно немного повернуть голову - и его губы коснутся моей щеки, было настолько опьяняющей, что я не шевелился.

\- Видишь ее? Полярную звезду? – спросил я и, в отличие от моей недавней реакции, он остался неподвижным.

\- Да, вот она. Каждую ночь на одном месте.

Он заерзал, чтобы подняться, и мне пришлось отступить в сторону, чтобы его губы действительно не коснулись моего лица. Хотя на мгновение у меня мелькнула мысль, что, если бы они все же коснулись, большой трагедии в этом не было бы.

Он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз, потому что был выше, и это мне тоже в нем нравилось. Он посмотрел и сказал:

\- Я рад, что ты пришел сегодня. Прошлым вечером все было не так.

Я не знал, должен ли сказать что-то, или сделать, или позволить что-то сделать ему, но с трудом выносил этот взгляд. Всего мгновение назад он вглядывался в бездонность Вселенной и мириады ее звезд, но сейчас предпочел смотреть на меня. Так что я отвел глаза, отошел и начал убирать окуляры, чтобы упаковать их обратно в футляр. Он сидел и наблюдал за мной – не за своим столом, а на краю тумбы-витрины.

\- Не сиди там, - сказал я, не поднимая взгляда. – Стекло может разбиться.

Он встал, засунул руки в карманы, но не перестал смотреть. Я тысячу раз упаковывал линзы телескопа, но сейчас мозг был похож на кашу, и я впервые не мог вспомнить, в какую сторону раскручивать винты.

\- Получается? – спросил он, явно забавляясь моей неуклюжестью.

\- Да, и я знаю, как это делается, просто это ты виноват, - пробормотал я, обращаясь больше к себе, но он услышал, и, наверное, я хотел, чтобы он услышал. Но затем не знал, как ответить на его вопрос:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, почему это я виноват?

Я выпалил первое, что пришло на ум.

\- Ты заставляешь меня нервничать.

Он сделал шаг ко мне, но тут послышался шум внизу. Это был отец, который звал нас на ужин.


	4. Город

Оливер вышел из-за стола первым, заметив, что прогулка в город, видимо, утомила его. Когда я поднялся наверх, его дверь была закрыта. На следующее утро пробежки не было, как и шанса продолжить прерванный разговор до завтрака.

Мы сидели за кухонным столом, поглощая мамины блинчики, когда вошел отец. Он был возбужден и застегивал рукава рубашки - выходной рубашки, которую он никогда не носил здесь, за городом.

\- Мальчики, не хотите прокатиться? – спросил он и поцеловал маму в щеку, когда она налила ему кофе и положила блинчики на тарелку.

Оказалось, отцу нужно было в город, чтобы встретиться с главой департамента.

\- Но это будет только во второй половине дня, так что, если мы выедем сразу после завтрака, то успеем втиснуть немного образовательного времени в планетарии Хейдена.

\- Ты уверен, что разумно брать их с собой? – забеспокоилась мама. – Обещают ливень, и все улицы будут затоплены, ты же знаешь.

\- Думаю, они справятся, - успокоил он ее. – Элио не растает от дождя на Манхэттене. Да и Оливер воды не боится, так ведь?

Несмотря на то, что всю жизнь провел на Восточном побережье, Оливер бывал в Нью Йорке всего раз, да и то в детстве.

\- Элио покажет тебе город, - предложил отец, пока мы ехали. Оливеру досталось место впереди. – Уверен, вы двое найдете, чем себя занять час или два, пока я буду на встрече.

\- Да, отец, - автоматически ответил я, наблюдая за пробегающими деревьями и холмами. Природные ландшафты постепенно сменялись созданными человеком конструкциями.

Начали появляться платные дороги и светофоры, а затем – небоскребы и миллионы людей. Я размышлял, как же сложится наша поездка, особенно, пока отца не будет рядом. Как удержать внимание Оливера в этом хаотичном городе? Мне нравилось, как он начал смотреть на меня: как будто, наконец, мои слова и действия стали кому-то интересны. Но мог ли я соревноваться с нескончаемой, бурлящей энергией Манхэттена?

Первым пунктом был планетарий Хейдена в Музее естественной истории.

Отец знал охранников и остановился поздороваться с ними и с куратором, как раз выходившим из дверей музея. Они обсудили лекцию, которую отец планировал прочитать здесь чуть позже, на ежегодном цикле семинаров. Он также представил меня с Оливером, как сына и «другого сына, взятого взаймы на лето».

Сейчас был не сезон для звездных показов в аудитории, но, когда куратор вернулся к работе, отец повел Оливера в выставочный зал. Я присел на одну из голубых скамеек и наблюдал, как они переходят от витрины к витрине, от таблички к табличке, и отец явно наслаждался своей аудиторией из одного человека. Все в экспозиции было Оливеру в новинку. Я же знал каждый экспонат, который они проходили, и понимал, что здесь он на нашей территории. На моей территории. В летнем доме я тоже был визитером, лишь на пару месяцев в год, но здесь был мой дом. И не только город: я был в этом музее и планетарии столько раз, что потерял счет. И даже трещины на обшитых кожей лавочках - старых и давно нуждающихся в ремонте – были мне знакомы в своем несовершенстве.

Нужно было удержать интерес Оливера в последующие несколько часов, пока отец будет занят, но здесь, в городе, я был в своей стихии и начал думать, что смогу с этим справиться.

После планетария отец собрался на встречу.

\- Простите, мальчики, не думаю, что получится вместе пообедать, - сказал он извиняющимся тоном и достал из кошелька несколько купюр, когда мы стояли на углу 81-ой улицы и Амстердам Авеню. – Возьмите вот и найдите, где перекусить, ок? Мама никогда не простит, если я привезу вас голодными.

Я взял деньги.

\- Не волнуйся, можем взять по хот-догу, я знаю где есть вполне приличные кошерные, - сказал я, обращаясь к Оливеру.

\- Да, отлично. Ну повеселитесь, мальчики, - сказал он напоследок, прежде чем свернуть за угол и направиться к университету. – Надеюсь, ты будешь выбирать районы поприличнее, Элио? Мы хотим, чтобы Оливеру понравился город, а не чтобы его ограбили.

Тихая, размеренная жизнь пригорода казалась здесь нереально далекой. Мигающие светофоры, проспекты со стремительно несущимися авто и забитые людьми моллы – во всем этом хаосе мне удалось показать Оливеру некоторые из моих любимых мест на Верхней улице: книжный магазинчик, лучший парк для чтения и киоск с хот-догами.

Мне нравилось чувствовать себя хозяином положения, хотя бы раз. Хоть Оливер и был гостем, часто казалось, что именно он держал в руках все карты, а у меня было пусто. Здесь же, в незнакомом городе, он позволил мне решать, чем мы займемся.

Мы прошли мимо Джуллиарда.

\- Сюда я собираюсь поступать осенью, - указал я на здание. – Они проводят прослушивания с начала года, так что я уже немного освоился. Играл Баха. Думал, ничего не выйдет, потому что все, кто идет на фортепиано, обычно его играют. Но вроде прокатило.

Он промолчал.

\- Извини, тебе это, наверное, не интересно. Не стоило показывать только то, что мне нравится. Давай еще куда-нибудь сходим. – я двинулся вперед и ему пришлось ускориться, чтобы нагнать меня.

\- Нет, мне нравится.

\- Правда?

\- Да, нравится, что ты показываешь мне свой город. И все же хотелось бы как-нибудь услышать твою игру, - добавил он и слегка толкнул меня в плечо.

\- Может быть, как-нибудь, - проговорил я и вдруг почувствовал уверенность, что это вполне может произойти. Однажды.

Мы зашли в парк, купили малины с тележки на десерт и присели на скамейку. Чуть дальше уличный музыкант играл на саксофоне, и мы долго слушали, не говоря ни слова.

\- Так здорово, что твой отец взял нас сюда, не говоря уже о планетарии, - наконец сказал Оливер, бросая в рот горсть малины.

\- Он часто такое делает для своих студентов. Ты, конечно, не его студент, но все же.

\- Думаю, я почти его студент. По крайней мере, на лето.

Я впервые за долгое время осознал, что все это не продлится долго – этот танец с Оливером. Я так привык просыпаться и осознавать, что он где-то неподалеку, хотя и не знал, накажет ли меня этот день его отсутствием в поле зрения, или же я получу невероятный подарок – прикосновение к руке или даже улыбку.

Он проглотил еще горсть малины. Ягоды окрасили его губы, сделав их более темными, чем обычно.

\- Было круто увидеть, на что способны эти телескопы. Действительно мощные. Не в обиду твоему.

\- Я не обиделся.

Он вытер пальцы о шорты, оставив на них красноватые отметины. Мне стало интересно, будет ли он по-прежнему настаивать на том, что постирает их сам, или позволит маме это сделать, хотя бы перед отъездом. Позволит ли он мне сделать хоть что-то для него до того, как исчезнет. Что-угодно, что могло бы сделать меня хоть мало-мальски заметным фактором в траектории его жизни.

В коробке осталось всего четыре ягоды. Мы поделили их, по две на каждого, и я вспомнил анекдот, который рассказывал отец.

\- Наши рты сейчас – как центры галактики, - сказал я, надеясь, что это заставит его подумать о моем рте и – что дальше? Мы сидели на скамейке в центре парка, среди бела дня. Не знаю, о чем я думал. Что здесь могло произойти? Может быть, это засеяло бы такую мысль ему в голову, и он сделал бы мне этот подарок перед расставанием?

Оливер несколько мгновений смотрел на мои губы, затем отвел взгляд и сменил тему.

Мне хотелось пнуть себя. Я знал – это было чересчур. Город вселил в меня самоуверенность и заставил подумать, что можно вот так запросто флиртовать с ним, и эта дерзость мне аукнулась.

Не нужно было этого говорить, не нужно было этого говорить, не нужно было этого говорить.

Скоро он предложил уйти из парка. Мы смогли насладиться солнечной погодой дольше, чем ожидали, но сейчас небо стало затягиваться мрачными, пепельно-серыми тучами, как и предсказывала мама.

Оливер спросил, где нам найти укрытие, но моя ранняя уверенность растворилась, и я больше не был ни в чем уверен.

\- Давай что-нибудь найдем на выходе из парка, - сказал я, позволяя ему уйти вперед.

Первые капли упали, когда мы углубились в паутину Манхэттенских улиц, а затем начался настоящий потоп – казалось, кто-то опрокидывает ведра воды прямо с крыш.

Мы рванули вперед и нырнули в арочный проход, куда за нами втиснулась молодая семья и три офисных работника в костюмах. Места почти не было, и Оливер слегка прижался ко мне, чтобы остальные могли поместиться. Я отвернул голову, скользнув щекой по его груди и прижавшись спиной к холодной стене здания.

Детям было сложно стоять в такой тесноте, они постоянно ворочались, а я чувствовал запах одеколона Оливера. Интересно, почему он его использовал сегодня? Для выхода в город? Я никогда не ощущал этот запах так близко и пытался отвлечься, определяя присутствующие в нем нотки, чтобы не думать, насколько неуклюжей была моя фраза о малине.

Ливень был недолгим. Наши вынужденные соседи покинули арку, спеша продолжить свой день, но мы остались, и Оливер не отодвинулся.

Я поднял на него взгляд. Сердце ускорило ритм, пульсируя в ушах, когда он посмотрел на меня и задал вопрос, который приберегал уже дня полтора, дожидаясь этого момента:

\- Итак, я заставляю тебя нервничать?

Я не мог просто сбежать, оставив его блуждать по городу и окрестностям, которых он не знал. Он мог заблудиться, его могли ограбить, и что тогда сказали бы мои родители?

Я посмотрел на улицу: тротуары поблескивали небольшими лужицами.

\- Временами.

\- Как сейчас?

Его, казалось, забавляло происходящее. Это вызывало во мне злость и, одновременно, удовольствие, зарождающееся где-то в животе.

\- Мммгм.

\- Почему же?

\- Ты знаешь, почему.

В темноте арки его пальцы коснулись моих, почти неощутимо, как будто проверяя, не отодвинусь ли я. Мои тут же скользнули в уютную теплоту его ладони.

Мимо прошел мужчина с таксой. Собака выглядела мокрой и несчастной, попав под неожиданный дождь. Две женщины в платках, завязанных под подбородком, бизнесмен со все еще раскрытым зонтом и мы, прячущиеся от всех, держась за руки. Наконец, я поднял лицо, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и все застыло – этот день и все это лето.

Я был достаточно высок для своего возраста, но он был выше, так что ему пришлось наклониться.

Расстояние до Полярной звезды: 443 световых года.

Расстояние до губ Оливера: приближается к нулю, и он оставляет окончательное решение за мной.

Я приподнимаюсь на носки, чтобы прижаться к его рту, и касаюсь этих губ – теплых, но целомудренно сжатых. Как будто он хочет, чтобы я приложил усилия, если желаю большего.

Я отодвигаюсь и ничего не могу прочитать в его глазах. Тогда я касаюсь пальцем его нижней губы, и она расслабляется, отделяясь от верхней. В следующее мгновение я снова приподнимаюсь, чтобы получить свой законный поцелуй.

Приоткрываю рот, когда он неожиданно вжимает меня в стену, и позволяю целовать меня - целовать по-настоящему. Его язык скользит внутрь – такое короткое и опьяняющее вторжение, и я тут же хочу ощутить это снова. И когда он прерывает поцелуй, я шепчу:

\- Не останавливайся.

Но поскольку он мудрее меня и слышит шаги за спиной, то отодвигается за секунду до того, как кто-то появляется из-за угла. И мы уходим.


	5. Запеканка

Все вращается вокруг Полярной звезды: она яркая и неизменная, о ней помнят, даже когда все остальное меняется.

Вот то, как я ощущаю наш поцелуй.

Отец подбирает нас вскоре после того, как мы выходим из-под защиты арки. И мы не общаемся ни до встречи с отцом, ни уж тем более в машине по дороге домой. Небо на западе желтого цвета, солнце садится где-то над Нью Джерси, а отец с Оливером погружаются в обсуждение предстоящей работы. Отец подготовил еще три коробки со статьями, требующими каталогизации.

Их слова струятся мимо меня, как отдаленное журчание, а в голове пульсирует воспоминание о теле Оливера, прижавшемся к моему; о его губах, касающихся моих; о мягком языке, ласкающем мой рот в то короткое мгновение, изменившее всю мою жизнь.

Я могу думать только об этом, когда мы въезжаем на подъездную аллею, когда мама кормит нас собственноручно приготовленной грудинкой, или когда поднимаюсь наверх к себе.

Вскоре направление мыслей меняется: может, это была просто вспышка эмоций в городе? А здесь, дома, мы снова вернемся к исходной точке?

Я постоянно выглядываю в окно, но верхний этаж обсерватории погружен в темноту.

То был четверг, а в пятницу я его практически не вижу.

Никакой пробежки, и сразу после завтрака они с отцом исчезают в офисе. Появляются, чтобы наспех пообедать, и вновь уходят с головой в работу – новая стопка бумаг занимает все их время.

Вечером окна обсерватории по-прежнему темные.

В субботу утром мама говорит, что оставила в холодильнике запеканку на ужин.

\- Тебя что, вечером не будет? – спрашиваю я.

\- Нет, и папы тоже. Нас пригласили к Голдстейнам, вернемся поздно. Дорога довольно долгая, и выезжать придется сразу после обеда. Вы же справитесь сами? Нужно только разогреть. Там шпинат и сыр из Berger`s.

Я киваю.

\- Понял.

\- Знаешь, как пользоваться духовкой? Уверена, Оливер может помочь, если что.

Учитывая глухое молчание между нами, я не уверен, что Оливер захочет снова иметь со мной дело.

\- Нет, я справлюсь.

Я провожаю родителей до машины, и заверяю маму, что мы сможем поесть самостоятельно, когда она еще раз напоминает об этом, открыв окно, прежде чем машина исчезает за поворотом.

Я читаю в своей комнате, когда вдруг слышу стук в дверь.

Он входит после приглашения и садится у изножья кровати. Я откладываю книгу.

\- Давно не виделись.

Он смотрит открыто и внимательно, явно не собираясь извиняться за свое отсутствие.

\- Знаю.

\- Это из-за того, что случилось в городе?

\- Мне не стоило этого делать.

Он ищет искупления, я же жажду продолжения греха. Сажусь на кровати.

\- Ты был не один.

Он выискивает в моих словах то, что спрятано между строк.

\- Серьезно?

Я обхватываю колени руками. Я был готов к этому, но должен спросить.

\- Теперь все кончено?

Он изучает строчку на моем покрывале, затем переводит взгляд на мои ступни, стоящие так близко к нему. Кажется, он хочет накрыть их рукой, но затем останавливается, будто спрашивая моего разрешения, и я киваю.

Он смотрит прямо на меня.

\- Тебе это нравится?

Я не осознавал этого раньше, но да, мне нравились все его прикосновения, везде. Его касания оставляли отпечатки на моем теле: на большом пальце - когда он передавал мне грушу, на руке - когда подтрунивал надо мной за завтраком, на пальцах – от ласкающей их теплой ладони в арочном проходе, на губах… Я мне хотелось еще, я жаждал его меток по всему телу.

Мои ступни исчезают, укрытые большими ладонями. Его палец скользит по своду стопы, но мы оба знаем, что он здесь не за этим, и я говорю:

\- Ты можешь поцеловать меня снова, если хочешь.

\- Серьезно? – теперь в его глазах можно прочитать все.

\- Серьезно.

Я ложусь, и он вытягивается на кровати рядом, опираясь головой на руку, а вторая ладонь удобно устраивается на моей щеке. Он нависает надо мной на секунду, затем оставляет легкий поцелуй за ухом - в том месте, где кожа тонкая, как пергамент, - пуская волну дрожи по всему телу, которая тут же опустошает, смывая все, что я знал раньше. В этот раз его палец, а не мой, скользит по моим губам, прежде чем он наклоняется и находит мой рот – уже открытый и зовущий, как у птенца, жаждущего, чтобы его накормили.

Мы целуемся целую вечность, лежа в моей кровати. Я учусь на ходу, целуя его губы, уголок рта, россыпь родинок, обнаруженных на плече. Он пробует на вкус внутренний свод моего рта, кожу на горле, вылизывает ключицу, освобожденную его пальцами, растянувшими вырез моей футболки. Я почти не замечаю, когда эти пальцы скользят под ткань, но оглушен новым ощущением тепла на обнаженной коже. Его рука замирает, целомудренно покоясь в одном месте.

Я уже почти прошу его двинуться выше или ниже, куда угодно - лишь бы под одеждой, как вдруг раздается телефонный звонок.

Я продолжаю целовать его, но звонок чудовищно настойчив, и не стихает, как бы я не заставлял его усилием воли. Я издаю стон и встаю, оставляя Оливера раскинувшимся на кровати.

Поднимаю трубку в холле.

\- Алло?

\- Элио? – мама.

\- Да.

\- Это мама. Ты как будто запыхался, все в порядке?

Я прокашливаюсь.

\- Да, все нормально. Почему ты звонишь?

\- О, милый, кажется, нам придется остаться здесь на ночь. Мириам Голдстейн говорит, что приближается гроза, и выезжать до утра – не самая удачная идея. Особенно учитывая то, что твой отец немного выпил. Вы уже поели? Справитесь сами?

\- Нет.

\- Нет?

\- То есть, нет, еще не ели. Скоро собираемся. Не переживай за нас, все будет в порядке. Увидимся завтра.

Рассказывая Оливеру о том, что наши несколько часов украденного времени, растянулись в целую ночь, я чувствую легкое опьянение. Я вскарабкиваюсь на него сверху, охватывая упругое тело коленями, но он со смехом сбрасывает меня.

\- Нам стоит заняться пока чем-то другим, иначе мы потеряем голову и умрем от голода.

Мы спускаемся на кухню, где Оливер разогревает жаркое, пока я накрываю стол на двоих и упорно отвлекаю его поцелуями в шею и другие места. Он мастерски удерживает меня одной рукой, пока вторая управляется с кастрюлькой запеканки со шпинатом.

После мы поднимаемся в обсерваторию, и я позволяю ему первому взглянуть на Полярную звезду.

\- Я хочу спать в твоей комнате, - шепчу ему на ухо, пока он всматривается в окуляр телескопа.

\- А где буду спать я? – поддразнивает он.

\- Очень смешно.

Он садится за мой любимый телескоп, и я наблюдаю за ним, опьяненный тем, что собираюсь разделить с кем-то мою Вселенную. С кем-то, кто хочет поцеловать меня и прижать к себе. Как это произошло? Недели догадок и сомнений развеялись, как дым.

Наверное, я говорю это вслух, потому что он отрывается от Полярной звезды и притягивает меня к себе, задирая футболку и оставляя дорожку из поцелуев на моих подрагивающих боках.

\- Знаешь, именно так я понял, что попал. Каждый раз, когда твоя рубашка подскакивала выше, мне хотелось прикоснуться к тому, что она открывала.

Я ерошу его волосы, медленно позволяя им скользнуть между пальцами, пока он прижимается пылающим лицом к моей коже.

\- А когда ты узнал обо мне?

\- У книжного магазина. Когда ты отказался от сигареты и покраснел.

Это воспоминание снова заставляет меня вспыхнуть.

Последний взгляд на ночное небо - и я начинаю разбирать телескоп. Затем мы спускаемся в главный дом, подпрыгивая как игривые щенки – гоняемся друг за другом, убегаем и ловим.

У меня нет плана, хотя, может быть и стоило о нем подумать. Я знаю лишь, что хочу чувствовать его, вдыхать его запах и пробовать его на вкус - всего, до остатка, насколько это возможно. И чтобы он то же сделал со мной. Он стягивает покрывало – мое покрывало – и я ныряю под одеяло первым, а он следует за мной. Ткань моих шортов достаточно тонкая, и он может почувствовать все, когда я прижимаюсь плотнее. Первой улетает моя футболка, стянутая его нетерпеливыми руками. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что должно произойти между нами, когда он начинает снимать свою, но все же кладу ладонь на его руку, будто прося не торопиться.

Он тут же останавливается, накрывает мою кисть своей и говорит:

\- Все в порядке. Нам не обязательно это делать.

Он думает, что я не хочу, а мне сложно подобрать слова, чтобы выразить обратное. Я просто хочу, чтобы он сначала раздел меня, чтобы я мог сесть на колени и целовать его, обнаженного по пояс. Я направляю его руку к своим шортам.

\- Сними сначала это.

В его глазах вспыхивает нежность, он легко целует меня, прежде чем стянуть шорты вместе с бельем.

Я ложусь, и его глаза пожирают меня, будто впитывая все до малейших деталей. Когда его рука, наконец, касается внутренней стороны моего бедра, я уже так тверд, что с трудом могу выносить это. Не знаю, почему мне так хотелось, чтобы он увидел всего меня – того, что я скрывал ото всех остальных, но это желание очень сильное. Он также слышит то, чего никто никогда не слышал, как только его пальцы мягко обхватывают мой член.

Он проводит по нему медленно – почти невыносимо медленно – вверх и вниз, снова вверх и опять вниз – так долго, что я начинаю ерзать от нетерпения. Он не позволяет мне касаться себя, пока снимает всю свою одежду. Ловким движением ложится рядом – так много голой кожи, больше, чем я когда-либо видел. Его рука возвращается туда, где была прежде, а губы снова находят мой рот.

\- Тебе это нравится? – шепчет он, хотя нам и не нужно сдерживаться.

В ответ я могу выдавить из себя лишь какой-то нечленораздельный звук. Закрываю глаза и пытаюсь думать о других вещах, чтобы не кончить мгновенно, но все мысли неизбежно обретают форму Оливера – обнаженного, твердого до боли, в одной кровати со мной. Я широко распахиваю глаза, понимая, что тоже должен...

Нерешительно скользнув рукой между нашими телами, я обнаруживаю его каменный член, прижатый к бедру.

\- Прости, я знаю, что должен… тоже… я просто… никто раньше не делал такого со мной.

Лоб Оливера разглаживается, а на лице появляется проблеск изумления на пару с радостью. Он оставляет влажный, порхающий поцелуй где-то в районе моего глаза и прижимается носом к моему лицу.

\- Все в порядке. Ты не обязан.

\- Но я хочу. Я, правда, хочу.

Я касался только собственного члена, никогда другого, и, борясь с легким головокружением, думаю, что мне определенно стоило бы попрактиковаться, прежде чем сдавать этот экзамен с Оливером. Мне бы хотелось лучше понимать, что делать, ведь я мечтал об этом, размышлял, как это могло бы быть. Но рука Оливера так искусна, что, зажатый между ним и матрацем, я едва остаюсь в сознании.

Не удивительно, что я кончаю первым и довольно быстро, но он лишь ненадолго отстает от меня. Из-за нехватки опыта моя хватка слабеет, и концентрация теряется, пока я выплескиваюсь судорожными толчками, так что ему приходится довести себя до финала самому. Он как будто не против, и после идет в ванную за влажным полотенцем для нас обоих.

\- Вот.

Такого со мной тоже никогда не было. Я всегда сам убирал за собой – носки, салфетки. Простыни. Пытаясь скрыть свои дела от матери. Я рассказываю ему об этом, и он смеется.

\- Кажется, у тебя всегда много дел.

Я сказал ему правду: дел стало намного больше с тех пор, как он приехал. Это признание заставляет его поцеловать меня снова – глубоко и жадно. Так жадно, что моя голова тонет в подушке. Он признается, что, если бы не послеоргазменная слабость, у него снова встал бы.

Оливер засыпает первым, а мне до невозможности странно делить с кем-то свою старую постель. Его грудь поднимается и опадает, и звук размеренного дыхания наполняет комнату. Длинные пряди волос рассыпались сверху по подушке.

Я не спал рядом с кем-то с детства. Забавно: когда люди хотят отдохнуть, они находят того, кто им нравится, чтобы впасть рядом с ним в бессознательное состояние. Суть в доверии, решаю я. Люди хотят найти того, кому могут доверять, кто не причинит им вреда, пока они неспособны защититься.

Я обвиваю Оливера своим телом, он слегка вздрагивает, но не отстраняется.


	6. Лунный камень

Мы завтракаем, и Оливер отправляется в обсерваторию, чтобы заняться работой, когда машина родителей поднимается на холм и сворачивает на подъездную аллею. Проснувшись в его кровати, мы по очереди идем в душ, чистим зубы. Затем Оливер готовит кофе, пока я сжигаю тост.

Мама выходит из машины – счастливая и отдохнувшая.

\- Привет, милый. Все в порядке?

Я киваю, осознавая, что наш короткий выходной, как и их, подошел к концу.

Но я ошибаюсь. Той ночью, когда дом затихает, а я лежу в кровати, размышляя, стоит ли сходить проверить, спит ли Оливер, и как при этом не разбудить родителей внизу, за дверью раздается тихий голос.

\- Элио.

Я выпрыгиваю из постели, как можно тише поворачиваю дверную ручку и открываю дверь. Он заходит в комнату.

Как же мне нравится, когда мы стоим и он целует меня, наклонившись, сверху вниз. Потому что, поднимая взгляд, я вижу лишь его и ничего больше. Комната, мир – все конденсируется в нем одном.

Потом я тяну его в кровать, и он позволяет целовать себя, пока мы добираемся туда, слегка спотыкаясь. Избавляемся от одежды – в этот раз лихорадочно срывая ее с себя.

\- Я хочу целовать тебя везде, - его шепот щекочет мне шею.

Я совсем не против, и он исследует губами мою грудь, ребра, пупок и, наконец, кончик моего члена. Это прикосновение заставляет мои пальцы зарыться в простыни, а затем впиться в его волосы, когда он заглатывает меня в горячую бездну своего рта. Он улыбается, довольный произведенным эффектом, и скользит обратно, выпуская мой твердый до боли член.

\- Тебе понравилось?

\- Мммм…

В голове не остается слов – я способен лишь на умоляющее хныканье. Когда оно становится слишком громким для безмолвного дома, Оливер вынужден остановиться и закрыть мне рот поцелуем, надеясь немного утихомирить. Не слишком эффективно, и я понимаю, что хочу вернуть его рот туда, где он был прежде, и кусаю свою руку, чтобы заглушить стоны.

Оливер остается со мной на ночь. Он рассматривает мою комнату в скудном утреннем свете, затем перегибается через меня, чтобы дотянуться до камня на прикроватном столике.

\- Что это?

\- Лунный камень.

\- Лунный камень. Совсем как те груши – Лунный свет.

\- Не думал, что ты слушал.

\- Я всегда тебя слушал.

\- Это подарок друзей отца, на мое шестилетие. Ини сказали, что это камень невидимости, и я повелся. Пытался использовать его в школе, но быстро и не самым приятным образом выяснил, что он не работает.

Оливер некоторое время перекатывает грубый камень в ладонях.

\- Мне он нравится.

\- Если честно, не думаю, что это лунный камень. Но мне он тоже нравится.

\- Понимаю, почему тебе увлек фактор невидимости.

\- Моему разочарованию не было границ.

\- Давай попробуем, - улыбается он, передавая мне камень. – Да уж, не работает. Я вижу тебя очень четко.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - отвечаю я, и это уже не игра. – Но другие не видят.

Он забирает у меня камень, кладет обратно на прикроватный столик, и загребает в объятья.

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы видели?

\- Иногда.

\- Ты самый интересный человек из всех, что я когда-либо встречал.

\- Этого никто не замечает.

\- Может, ты им не позволяешь?

\- Может.

\- Надеюсь, однажды это произойдет.

Это звучит странно, но спустя неделю, когда Оливер собирает вещи, чтобы вернуться в свой университет, я лучше понимаю его слова.

Наша последняя неделя вместе проходит в какой-то параллельной реальности. Никто не хочет считать дни до его отъезда в Нью Хэмпшир, после которого мы планируем задержаться еще на несколько дней, прежде чем упаковать остатки лета 1983-го и вернуться в город.

Эта неделя порой напоминает лихорадочный сон. Ночью температура не падает, захлестывая душным, палящим шлейфом раскаленного дня, и Оливер непременно хочет смотреть на меня в лунном свете. Никто никогда не смотрел на меня так, и его странные, завораживающие слова о моем теле сложно воспринимать всерьез.

\- Я тебя когда-нибудь обманывал? – спрашивает он почти обиженно.

Я пытаюсь вспомнить.

\- Когда мы ездили в город. Тебе не нужен был проводник, ты и сам прекрасно знал дорогу.

Оливер улыбается.

\- Справедливо. Но это было сделано, чтобы получше рассмотреть все шедевры. – Он скользит большим пальцем по моей голени, и мир сжимается до размеров комнаты.

В постели он целует мои нескладные колени, а я, как ни пытаюсь, не могу уловить ни одной фальшивой ноты в утверждении, что он не видел ничего прекраснее. Большое родимое пятно под нижним ребром – то, что я всегда старался спрятать, купаясь в бассейне – было в списке его любимых мест. Я привык закрывать его рукой – оно идеально скрывалось под ладонью, если встать определенным образом и положить руки на бедра. Но он всегда мягко убирал мою руку и выглядел искренне, обводя пальцем темные границы и называя его Вселенной, а темную веснушку по центру – Полярной звездой. Он даже придумывает игру: я лежу обнаженный, а он целует лишь эту родинку, проверяя, как быстро у меня встанет. Обычно он мухлюет, задевая подбородком основание моего члена, но мы оба притворяемся, что не замечаем.

Со своей стороны, мне сложно проверить, что такое тело, как у него, может быть реальным.

Его сильные бедра – вдвое, а то и больше, мощнее моих. Он знает, что я люблю смотреть, как он лежит на животе, полностью обнаженный, и скользить ладонью по математически идеальным полукружиям его ягодиц снова и снова, как зачарованный. Он должен знать, что в уютном кольце его рук, покрытых золотистой порослью, впервые в жизни я чувствую себя дома. Он должен знать все это, но все же заливается румянцем каждый раз, как я начинаю целовать его щиколотки, утверждая, что это мое любимое место, и нарочито игнорируя все остальное.

Накануне его отъезда мы сидим в обсерватории, но он больше не притворяется, что читает материалы для своей работы. Мы сидим у телескопа, подальше от окна, чтобы родители не заметили прикосновений или поцелуев.

\- Ты будешь мне писать? – спрашиваю я, зарывшись носом в его шею.

\- Буду. Но, Элио, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты впустил и других. Не только меня.

\- А может, это было мое лето – лето взрослой цикады. И теперь я снова уйду под землю на последующие семнадцать лет.

В окрестностях обсерватории водились сезонные цикады, дававшие потомство раз в 17 лет. Я рассказал о них Оливеру в одну из тех ночей, когда он поражался царившей вокруг тишине. Тогда было действительно тихо, но в наше первое лето в этом доме после недели, наполненной непрерывным воем цикад, мама заставила отца позвонить и отказаться от договоренности.

Владелец дома успокоил ее, рассказав о периодичной природе этих существ. С новым выводком мы столкнулись бы лишь спустя 17 лет, когда он выбрался бы из своего подземного инкубатора для метаморфозы, которая просуществовала бы лишь несколько недель лета.

\- Может, я – как та куколка, вылезшая на свет во время твоего приезда. А сейчас мои шесть недель жизни взрослой цикады подходят к концу, - бормочу я ему в ухо, с трудом скрывая горечь, но наслаждаясь мрачноватой метафорой.

Оливеру она не нравится.

\- Не говори так. Крылья удержат тебя, нужно только рискнуть и расправить их, - это звучит, как прощание. – Обещаешь?

Он касается пальцами моего подбородка и поднимает его, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза.

Я сглатываю. Летние безумства, особенно те, что поглотили нас, редко переживают осеннюю слякоть. Сначала они поблекнут, как перезревший ячмень, затем пойдет дождь и будет поздно удерживать что-то, рожденное летом. Это будет конец, и все исчезнет.

\- Я попробую.

\- Не прячься от людей, не пытайся укрыться за тем камнем, - он слегка встряхивает меня, будто в шутку.

\- Я не превращусь в цикаду, - бормочу я.

Позже, пока он не видит, я прячу лунный камень в его сумке, под одеждой, как знак того, что попробую сдержать обещание. Это все, что я могу ему дать.

Мы ппрокрадываемся в его комнату – нашу комнату – около полуночи, и я стараюсь не думать о следующей ночи, когда буду спать здесь совершенно один. Мы наслаждаемся телами друг друга снова и снова в эту последнюю ночь и в какой-то момент, видимо, находясь в состоянии, близком к бреду, ведь это не может быть правдой, Оливер шепчет, что ему больше ничего не нужно в жизни – только мой рот.

Когда мы наконец засыпаем, он обнимает меня сзади, но мне хочется, чтобы его лицо было первым, что я увижу, проснувшись среди ночи.

\- Ты сумасшедший, - мягко бормочет Оливер, но притягивает меня ближе. Мы устраиваемся лицом к лицу, хотя мне и этого мало, так что я зарываюсь лицом в его плечо.

\- Можешь просто меня обнять? – слова впитываются в его кожу, уже влажную от моих слез, но он понимает и прижимает меня теснее к груди.

\- Я нашел камень, - говорит он на пороге, забрасывая спортивную сумку на плечо. – Спасибо, я о нем позабочусь.

\- Ты не должен был найти его, пока не доберешься домой.

\- Он будет лежать на тумбочке у кровати.

\- Ты не обязан.

\- Я так хочу.

\- Если кто-то спросит, можешь сказать, что нашел его на пляже, - предлагаю я.

\- Довольно банальное объяснение.

\- Ты прав, забудь, - я смущен.

\- Я не это имел в виду. Просто он значит гораздо больше, чем…

Он дотрагивается до моего лица, но тут выходит отец, чтобы отвезти его на станцию.

Мы с мамой смотрим, как они уезжают. Когда машина скрывается за поворотом, она обнимает меня, прижав к себе.

Поглаживает мою спину, пока слезы заливают рукав ее шелковой блузки, тихо повторяя.

\- О, милый…

_Год спустя._

Прошло чуть больше года, вернее четырнадцать месяцев и пять дней. То было одно воскресное утро, когда никуда не нужно идти. Никаких планов, никаких договорённостей. Еще несколько дней назад Манхэттен нежился в мягком бабьем лете, от которого сейчас не осталось и следа. Прохладный, свежий воздух неоднозначно намекал на приближение зимы.

Шел конец октября. Вчерашний вечер я провел в компании двух друзей из Джуллиарда. Марсии, миниатюрной итальянки, которая научила меня находить мелочь под торговыми автоматами, - она училась на танцевальном отделении. И Фредерика – аккуратного до педантизма жителя Ист-Сайда, который первым заговорил со мной в наш первый день в Джуллиарде. Он тоже учился в классе фортепиано. Мы выбрались, чтобы отметить первую экзаменационную неделю второго курса. И у меня голова до сих пор гудела от этих посиделок, затянувшихся допоздна.

Только зудящая жажда хорошего кофе могла заставить меня выползти на улицу в то утро. Я прошел пару кварталов на юг, к своему обычному месту, которое открывалось довольно рано по воскресеньям. Воздух был свежим, улицы – относительно тихими, и я собирался быстро взять кофе на вынос и так же быстро вернуться обратно в общагу. Остальную часть дня планировал просидеть дома, по крайней мере, пока жизнь снова не вернется в мои вены. Кофе могло в этом помочь.

Однако, выходя из кафе со стаканчиком дымящегося напитка, я столкнулся с кем-то у двери.

\- Элио?


	7. Записка

\- Элио?

Я почувствовал прикосновение к руке и обернулся.

Это Оливер – высокий, в уютном худи и тренировочных штанах. Первая мысль - _как странно видеть на нем так много одежды_. Вторая – _как же здорово его видеть._

\- Не могу поверить, что это ты! Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он, хотя этот вопрос должен бы задать я. В конце концов, последним нашим контактом было письмо, полученное мною еще до Нового года. Это я жил на Манхэттене, а он писал мне из маленького городка Нью Хэмпшир. 

Я выпалил первое, что пришло на ум.

\- Возвращаюсь в общагу.

Он отпустил мою руку.

\- Общагу?

\- В Джуллиарде.

\- Ах да, конечно, - кивнул он. – У тебя все окей?

\- Да, норм.

\- Хорошо, - его глаза потеплели – такого взгляда я раньше не видел. Прошлым летом они были скрытными, нежными, дразнящими, но никогда такими теплыми, как сейчас. – Я, в общем-то, и не сомневался. Хотя ты так и не дал мне услышать свою игру.

Дальше мы пошли вместе. Он сказал, что недавно переехал, готовится к защите докторской в Колумбии. Интересно, видел ли его отец в кампусе? Видел и не сказал мне?

Пока мы шли, я ощущал его взгляд, но не хотел, не мог посмотреть в ответ. Он заполнял паузы, рискующие затянуться слишком сильно, я же не знал, что мне с этим делать – с непринужденным, лишь слегка неуверенным разговором, который затих минут через десять.

Он закончился не дракой, а молчанием. Для кого-то это значило бы одно и тоже, но не для нас.

В его письмах не было и намека на события прошлого лета. Я не был уверен, что соседи по комнате, не читают его писем. А он мог думать то же о моих родителях. Но первые три письма звучали так, как будто их писал мой Оливер. Дальше они стали нарочито поверхностными и постепенно сошли на нет незадолго до Дня Благодарения.

В последнем письме, рискуя показаться навязчивым, я упомянул, что в Джуллиарде будут трехнедельные каникулы на Новый год и предложил приехать на это время в город. На что он ответил, что будет учиться и «к сожалению, ничего не получится».

Когда я ему не ответил, а он отправил еще одно письмо со словами, что всегда будет тепло вспоминать то лето, и надеется, что я пойму, стало ясно, что это конец.

Мы ничего друг другу не обещали ни до, ни после его отъезда, так что это не стало неожиданностью. Думал ли я, что смогу удержать интерес такого, как Оливер, когда перед ним открыт целый мир, полный возможностей?

Нет.

Я представлял его в окружении девушек, оставившего то лето далеко позади.

Так что, когда воспоминания о наших тайных, жарких ночах сменила декабрьская прохлада Манхэттена, я сложил все письма, спрятал нашу историю в обувную коробку и закрыл дверь.

На повороте 65-й и Бродвея прямо перед нами на светофоре резко затормозила машина. Этот звук заставил меня инстинктивно ухватиться за висок.

\- Что такое? – спросил он.

\- Ничего, голова болит. Вчера мы засиделись в баре.

\- Мы?

\- Я с парой одногруппников.

\- О, здорово, - заметил он.

\- Фредерик и Марсия. Им тоже нравится Бах. И они презирают Вагнера.

\- Понятно. Твоя девушка?

\- Марсия? – я покачал головой и улыбнулся. Она была симпатичной и доброй, но не интересовала меня в этом смысле. – Нет.

Я мог поспорить, что он раздумывал, может ли спросить то же о Фредерике, так что просто добавил.

\- Я ни с кем не встречаюсь. Слишком занят учебой. Ну и ты знаешь – мне сложно заводить новые знакомства.

\- Но ты, кажется, подружился с этими двумя? Фредериком и Марсией?

\- Да.

\- Я рад, - сказал он и, когда я, наконец, посмотрел на него, то понял, что это правда.

Мы подошли к общежитию Джуллиарда.

\- Вот тут я и живу, - указал я рукой.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Ясно. Может, еще увидимся?

Я не мог перестать думать о его письме. О том, что «к сожалению, ничего не получится». И задавался вопросом, что значат его слова сейчас – просто выражение вежливости? Потому что так проще, чем придумывать что-то еще?

Я ответил с той же интонацией.

\- Да, может.

Никто из нас не делал первого движения, чтобы уйти. Я стоял со стаканчиком кофе, а он - засунув руки в карманы тренировочных штанов. Смотрел на меня так, как будто видел впервые или в последний раз – и потому пытался запечатлеть в памяти.

\- Я, правда, очень рад был увидеть тебя, Элио, - наконец произнес он, слегка коснувшись моей руки, прежде чем снова нырнуть ладонью в карман штанов.

Его пристальный взгляд как будто выжег румянец у меня на щеках и, повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, я обнял его. Частично, чтобы скрыть пылающие щеки, частично – потому что хотел этого так давно.

\- И я тебя, - пробормотал я в мягкую ткань худи.

Его руки выскользнули из карманов и прижали меня на долю секунды, прежде чем он сделал шаг назад, повернулся и скрылся за углом здания, исчезнув так же быстро, как и в прошлый раз.

Эта случайная встреча и объятье не имели продолжения.

Продолжения не было целых три дня. А на четвертый, вернувшись домой после занятий, я нашел записку в своей почтовой ячейке.

В Хейдене показывают новую документалку о кольцах Юпитера, я должен посмотреть ее для своих уроков. Хочешь пойти? Я собираюсь в субботу в 3. Оливер.

Вот опять, спустя десять месяцев. Написано от руки с вытянутыми петлями букв «у» и «д».

Я не был уверен, как понимать эту записку. Чего он хотел от меня спустя столько времени?

И какие уроки? Он изучает астрономию? Ему нужны мои знания? Чтобы я объяснил ему вещи, о которых он не хотел спрашивать незнакомых людей?

Может быть.

Он не оставил своего адреса или номера телефона, так что я мог либо пойти, либо не пойти. Я взвесил оба варианта в течении трех секунд, но точно знал, как и он, наверное, что решение может быть только одно. С письмами или без, если он существовал где-то в пределах моего города, я не смог бы держаться в стороне.

В следующую субботу, когда я подошел ко входу в музей, Оливер уже стоял там, опершись о колонну. Завидев меня в толпе, он улыбнулся.

\- Рад, что ты все же пришел.

Засмеявшись, он признался, что уже купил два билета, и, могу поспорить, заметно нервничал. Часть меня испытывала раздражение о того, что он был так уверен в моем появлении, другая же – откровенно наслаждалась тем, насколько хорошо он меня знает. Между двумя этими половинками несмело теплилась надежда, которую я тут же попытался затолкнуть подальше, пока не выяснил, чего же он от меня хочет. Может, это именно то, что он сказал – совместный просмотр документалки.

Может быть.

\- Почему бы мне не прийти? – искренне спросил я.

\- Ты мне не ответил на последнее письмо. Я подумал, что ты злишься.

\- Я не злился.

\- Нет? А мог бы. Должен был.

\- Я просто подумал, что ты больше не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего.

Мы были на людях, так что его прикосновение к моей руке было коротким.

\- Элио.

Затем очередь начала двигаться, подталкивая нас ко входу в музей.

Внутри мы уже почти зашли в аудиторию, как вдруг я отчетливо услышал знакомый голос за спиной.

\- Элио, это ты? Элио? – снова спросил голос, на этот раз ближе. Я обернулся, чтобы увидеть Марсию – с огромными удивленными глазами.

\- Привет, Марсия.

Она посмотрела на меня, затем на Оливера и снова на меня.

\- Привет, - сказал Оливер.

\- Привет, я Марсия, - она протянула руку и слегка наклонила голову. Она всегда так делала, флиртуя с администратором моего корпуса.

\- Оливер, - ответил он с уверенной улыбкой.

Она взяла меня за руку, продолжая пялиться на него. Спросила, что мы делаем в музее и были ли уже в отделе Полярных экспедиций. Она привела брата, но потеряла его где-то среди витрин с редкими минералами.

\- Так что, если увидите тринадцатилетнего подростка, прижавшего нос к стеклу с топазами, дайте знать.

У Оливера хорошо получалось улыбаться и смеяться над ее шутками, но я начал терять терпение и объяснил, что мы пришли целенаправленно на просмотр фильма о Юпитере.

\- На самом деле, нам уже пора заходить в аудиторию, - добавил я.

Оливер прикоснулся к моему запястью.

\- Может, я пойду и займу нам хорошие места? Подойдешь, как освободишься. Приятно было познакомиться, Марсия.

Марсия смотрела на мою руку – то место, которого коснулись пальцы Оливера. Потом перевела взгляд на его уходящую спину и сузила глаза, усиленно размышляя. Наконец, повернулась ко мне, когда Оливер уже не мог нас слышать.

\- Кто это был? – спросила она.

\- Никто. Оливер.

Ее проницательные глаза, ранее сосредоточенные на Оливере, теперь изучали меня.

\- Марсия. Перестань на меня так смотреть.

\- Помню, я сказала тебе однажды, что все поняла, но, кажется, ошиблась.

\- Поняла что?

\- Когда мы пытались поцеловаться.

Это случилось год назад во время первого осеннего семестра, на первой вечеринке в общежитии. Обычно, я бы пропустил подобное мероприятие, но, держа обещание, данное Оливеру, старался больше участвовать в общественной жизни. Это было нелегко, и я пригласил Марсию, чтобы было с кем поговорить, потому что Фредерику нужно было присутствовать на семейном ужине.

С нашей первой встречи, когда Марсия села рядом со мной на ознакомительном занятии, она искала моего общества. Она была симпатичной и игривой, а я не был уверен, что правильно трактую сигналы. Если бы это было так, я давно сказал бы ей, что не заинтересован в том же смысле, что и она.

После вечеринки был пунш и пиво, и она выпила многовато для начинающей. Когда ее вырвало в первый раз, она попросила отвести ее в мою комнату, пока не опозорилась еще больше. Мы лежали на полу, чтобы ее не мутило, и в этом уязвимом состоянии истины она призналась, что хотела поцеловать меня с нашей первой встречи.

Я мог бы сделать это больше для себя, чем для нее, чтобы окончательно выяснить некоторые вещи. В любом случае, поцелуй состоялся.

Он был странным. Или, точнее сказать, - он был никаким.

Марсия заметила это, и мне пришлось убеждать, что это не из-за того, что ее недавно вырвало. Было приятно, и она очень милая, но для меня это не значило ничего серьезного. Она сказала, что все нормально и что она все поняла.

\- Мне хотелось показать, что я в порядке, но на самом деле до меня дошло только сейчас. Итак, кто он? – снова спросила она. Люди проходили мимо нас, направляясь в аудиторию.

\- Он был интерном у моего отца.

Она кивнула на мои слаксы.

\- Никогда не видела, чтобы ты носил что-то кроме джинсов.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь. Ему нужна была компания, чтобы посмотреть эту документалку. Мы просто тусим.

Тусим, как двое людей, однажды разделивших пропитанную потом постель, что продолжалось две недели. Но это Марсии было знать не обязательно.

\- Как скажешь. Но судя по тому, как он на тебя смотрит, не думаю, что Оливер думает так же. – Она взглянула на часы. – Слушай, ты пропустишь начало, если не пойдешь прямо сейчас, а мне надо найти брата. Но я надеюсь еще пообщаться с Оливером в следующий раз.

\- Следующего раза не будет. Он просто хотел, чтобы я посмотрел с ним эту документалку.

\- О, поверь мне, следующий раз будет, - сказала она, оставив легкий поцелуй на моей щеке, и ушла.


	8. Одеколон

Оливер нашел нам места в задней части аудитории в середине ряда, чтобы я – или он – не могли сбежать.

\- Марсия кажется милой, - заметил он, когда я плюхнулся рядом. – Мне она понравилась.

\- Я заметил, - сказал я, проводя ногтем по царапине на подлокотнике между нашими креслами.

Оливер посмотрел на меня, затем наклонился, чтобы нас не слышали соседи.

\- Ты приревновал?

\- Конечно же нет.

\- Ее или меня?

\- Я же сказал, что не ревновал, - повторил я.

\- Как скажешь. – Он сменил тему и показал мне буклет о сегодняшнем документальном фильме. – Ты его раньше видел?

\- Еще нет. Отец был занят. Мы обычно вместе ходим на новинки.

\- Жаль, что у нас не было времени на кино, когда он привез нас сюда. – Его голос понизился до шепота, поскольку в зале начал гаснуть свет.

Я наблюдал за ним, когда темнота заполнила аудиторию, скрадывая его лицо. Мне хотелось спросить, что он запомнил из того дня – поездку, музей, малину, дождь, поцелуй? Может, он и не запомнил. Может, он постоянно целует людей в обычной, не-летней жизни, в которой меня нет.

Я не узнал ничего нового из фильма. Оливер сидел очень близко, и в паузах я мог слышать его дыхание. Монотонное повествование документалки не могло сравниться с этим интимным звуком, таким знакомым по тем ночам, когда он засыпал раньше меня.

Мои мысли вернулись к Марсии, и я задумался над ее словами. Права ли она? Считал ли Оливер эту встречу более, чем платонической? Или же просто нуждался в компании друга в новом городе, полном незнакомцев?

Подлокотники были короткими и низкими, так что его рука однажды случайно соскользнула на мою сторону. Он сразу же ее убрал, возвратив на законное место.

Где-то на середине фильма, когда рассказчик упомянул, что день на Юпитере – самый короткий в нашей Солнечной системе, он придвинулся ближе. Легкое дыхание коснулось моей шеи.

\- И сколько же он длится? – прошептал он, не сводя глаз с экрана.

Я не прикасался к нему весь день, но время, проведенное врозь, как будто растаяло в окутавшей нас темноте, так что я приблизил губы к его уху и ответил. Кожа за ухом пахла теплотой и тем самым одеколоном. Он решил использовать его сегодня, именно его. Я давно должен был заметить, поскольку съездил в Челси и купил целый флакон около года назад. Я использовал по капле в день, чтобы хватило надолго.

\- Девять часов пятьдесят пять минут.

Мне не удалось найти вескую причину оставаться близко к нему как можно дольше, так что пришлось вернуться на свою половину кресла. Я надеялся на другие вопросы, но он не спросил.

Зато ближе к концу фильма его рука во второй раз оказалась на моей половине подлокотника.

Она касалась внешней стороны его бедра, но определенно лежала на моей половине и в поле моего зрения даже в темноте. Потолок заполнила визуализация путешествия сквозь кольца Юпитера под звуки Симфонии №41 Моцарта, а когда началось Molto Allegro, его кисть повернулась ладонью вверх. Я потерял интерес к небесным пылевым облакам, лихорадочно думая, было ли это приглашением. И если да, то к чему?

Я приподнялся в кресле и скользнул рукой по бедру до колена. Его кисть не шевельнулась, не исчезла и не перевернулась, так что я потянулся, коснувшись кончиками пальцев его ладони. Рука в тот же миг сомкнулась вокруг них, как _mimosa pudica_ закрывает свои лепестки при малейшем прикосновении. Но когда фильм закончился и загорелся свет, мы разомкнули руки.

После сеанса Оливер пригласил меня посмотреть его квартиру.

Каждую последнюю субботу месяца я обычно ездил домой, чтобы поужинать с родителями, но время еще было. Мы дошли до его дома пешком. Он жил в студии, довольно аскетичной, где стояла лишь одна кровать.

\- Я думал, у тебя есть соседи по комнате.

\- Не здесь. Я с натяжкой могу себе позволить это место, но оно того стоит.

Это был мой первый взгляд на мир Оливера. Тем летом у него было совсем мало вещей, а дом был наш. Здесь, в его квартирке, угол занимал книжный стеллаж, забитый книгами. Они громоздились одна на другой и сверху, вместо того чтобы стоять ровными рядами. Я заметил книгу о полярных звездах, купленную во время нашей поездки в город. Рядом с ней было еще несколько книг по астрономии. Я вытащил одну.

\- Я даю пару уроков астрономии в неделю, - объяснил он, снимая свитер и бросая его на кровать. – Фильм был нужен для них.

Я поставил книгу на место. Выглянул в окно на 114-ю улицу, а затем заметил серый камень на прикроватном столике. Оливер подошел ко мне, когда я взял его в руки.

\- Он по-прежнему не работает, - он улыбнулся. – Я все еще вижу тебя.

\- Ты всегда видел.

Он взял мою руку в свою, забрал лунный камень с ладони.

\- А ты все еще видишь меня?

Он был аспирантом, готовящимся к защите докторской. Он был Оливером в теплой осенней одежде, ставшим на год старше и мудрее. Летний накал ушел, уступив место взрослой ответственности нового курса и научной работы, но все это пустое. Он все еще был Оливером. Моим Оливером, как мне хотелось бы думать, но сейчас у него, вероятнее всего, был кто-то. 

Я кивнул.

\- Да.

\- Кое-кто рассказал мне о кольце Ангелики, которое делает человека невидимым, если положить его в рот.

\- Кто рассказал?

\- Одна француженка в Нью Хэмпшире. Очевидно, это какая- то французская легенда.

\- О, - я посмотрел в окно. Мимо пролетела птица.

\- Я сразу подумал о тебе и твоем камне.

\- Ясно.

\- Не смотри на меня так, Элио. Она была студенткой по обмену, новенькой. Я просто помогал ей с физикой.

Он не выпустил моей руки и сейчас переплел пальцы с моими. Притянул к себе и прижался лбом к моему лбу.

Утром я думал, что согласился бы, если бы он предложил мне еще шесть недель тайных встреч. Даже если бы он предложил мне просто дружбу – просто разговоры о планетах, вообще без секса – я бы пошел на это. Я согласился бы на все, только чтобы быть поблизости. Но сейчас моя уверенность ослабла. В тот миг, когда его пальцы коснулись моих в темноте планетария, этот огонь зажегся снова. И чем больше он ко мне прикасался, тем сильнее я его хотел.

\- Тебе можно это делать? – спросил я, когда стали понятны его намерения.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Есть кто-то еще?

Он выглядел озадаченным.

\- Кто-то еще?

\- Не знаю. Французские девочки. Или еще кто-то. Кто угодно. – Кто-то, чьи шутки заставляли его смеяться, как с Марсией.

Он отодвинулся, переплел пальцы на моем затылке, от чего волоски на шее встали дыбом.

\- Больше никого нет.

Я не понимал, как такое возможно с такой внешностью, мозгами, очарованием и всем Колумбийским университетом в полном его распоряжении. Когда рядом был только я, если не считать родителей, выбора особо не было. Это казалось вполне понятным. Но в большом городе было сложно не желать чьей-то компании.

Когда я поделился своими мыслями, он рассмеялся, но очень по-доброму.

\- Проблема в том, - сказал он, - что я постоянно сравниваю всех с одним человеком, которого встретил однажды летом. И не нахожу настолько же интересных и талантливых людей. И целуются они намного хуже.

Я прикусил губу.

\- Правда? Ты много раз пробовал?

\- Раз или два, но как-то не задело.

Я теребил пуговицы его рубашки.

\- А этот человек, которого ты встретил…

\- Этот мальчик, - перебил он.

Я поднял глаза.

\- Да, этот мальчик. Он знает обо всем этом?

\- Надеюсь, что знает.

\- Он с тех пор мало практиковался, - признался я, чувствуя, как румянец заливает шею.

\- Кажется, я слышал, что он учится в Джуллиарде, - Оливер приподнял бровь.

\- Я хотел сказать… Может, он уже не так хорошо целуется.

\- Есть только один способ выяснить это, так ведь?

Поцелуй был теплым, а мои губы так много практиковались прошлым летом, что вспомнили все довольно быстро и все еще знали, как открываться ему. Его руки были везде – обнимая, согревая. Затем он сбросил с кровати книги и одежду, и спустя мгновение я вдруг оказался на его колене. Удерживая мои руки у меня за спиной, он выцеловывал линию горла.

Высвободив ладони, я скользнул ими под его рубашку и выше.

\- Можешь снять это?

Он стянул ее одним движением через голову - так уверенно, как будто то и дело снимал рубашку на людях. Мне не хватало подобной уверенности.

Это движение взъерошило его волосы, и так неудержимо захотелось запустить в них пальцы.

\- Теперь мою.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Подними руки.

Я сделал, как он просил. Через мгновение мою рубашку ожидала та же участь, и я остался пугающе уязвимым выше пояса, как и он. Бросив одежду на пол, он поправил что-то в моих волосах.

Я соскучился по его груди. Обнял, кожа к коже, а он снова припал поцелуем к моей шее, затем вдруг остановился в нерешительности.

\- Твой запах… такой знакомый. – Он до сих пор не понял.

Я вспыхнул.

\- Это…? – продолжил он.

Я кивнул, готовый провалиться сквозь землю от смущения, хотя сегодня специально использовал именно этот одеколон.

\- Это из-за меня?

\- Странно, да? – признал я, чтобы сказать это первым, красный по уши, но он лишь снова поцеловал меня в то местечко на шее, где почувствовал запах.

Наверное, не слишком странно для него.

Большой палец скользнул по моим позвонкам, и я спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи – прижался так сильно, чтобы каждый миллиметр кожи касался его. Сильные руки обняли меня, и мой голод был так силен, что хотелось стать его частью, раствориться в нем, как пузырек воздуха. Чтобы никогда больше не покидать его тело.

Его ладони блуждали по моей спине, когда я спросил.

\- Будет еще шесть недель?

Он понял, что я имею в виду.

В отличие от того лета, сейчас у нас не было заранее оговоренной конечной даты, и, если бы мы что-то начали, финал наступил бы тогда, когда одному из нас надоело бы. Несомненно, это был бы Оливер. Я бы никогда не устал от него. Но когда это произойдет, что будет со мной?

\- Я уже спрятал тебя в коробку, - сказал я.

\- И где же я сейчас?

\- Дома, в моей комнате на верхней полке.

\- Хочешь оставить меня там?

Его глаза говорили, что это не риторический вопрос. Я подумал, как же глупо с его стороны считать, что я не сделал бы все возможное, чтобы вновь открыть эту коробку. Но, с другой стороны, может, это я наивен, полагая, что мы могли бы сделать это снова, вот так запросто.

\- Я не знаю, что думать, - я отодвинулся и сел на край кровати. – Пару часов назад я сказал Марсии, что ты всего лишь интерн моего отца. А сейчас я в твоей постели.

Оливер протянул руку, коснувшись моего подбородка.

\- Ты соблазняешь всех его интернов? - он подтрунивал надо мной.

Я поймал его руку и прижался к ней губами.

\- Только одного. Но я смог удержать его только на одно лето.

Дразнящая улыбка сменяется серьезностью.

\- Он хотел бы остаться. И быть с тобой.

\- Я боюсь.

\- Чего?

\- Того времени, когда это закончится. Ты пришел в наш дом, такой идеальный. И если что-то слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой, обычно, так и есть.

\- Я не иде…

\- Такой идеальный, что я потерял голову и подумал, что сам изобрел это чувство, потому что совершенно невозможно, что люди могут такое испытывать, и мир при этом продолжает вращаться.

Я положил его ладонь на свое родимое пятно.

\- Ты видишь мои шрамы и не заставляешь меня их прятать.

\- Я никогда…

Я слышал его, но еще не закончил.

\- Это страшно. Я не могу не думать о моменте, когда все закончится.

\- А если не закончится?

\- Уже закончилось однажды.

Он снова прижал меня к себе.

\- Элио.

Я скучал по этому, по своему имени на его губах. Оно никогда не звучало так же, произносимое другими.

\- Тогда я думал, что так будет лучше.

Я слушал, как бьется его сердце. Сначала спокойно, затем – ускорившись, когда он признал.

\- Твои письма были самым ярким событием моей недели. Но если ты ждал их хоть в половину так же сильно, как я, нам нужно было прекратить это, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Я не хотел ранить тебя еще глубже.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Моя жизнь в Нью Хэмпшире не была… Я бы не смог сделать тебя ее частью. Зная это, я все же позволял себе думать, что однажды смогу придумать план. Но это было невозможно, так что я должен был прекратить. Все это. Мысли о тебе. Письма.

Я тщетно пытался понять его слова.

\- План?

\- План.

\- На более, чем шесть недель?

\- На более, чем шесть недель.

\- Почему?

\- Почему что?

\- Почему я? – Как бы мне ни хотелось верить в это, я не мог понять, почему из всех людей он захотел меня. На более, чем шесть недель.

Потом до меня дошло.

Ему нужен был секс со мной, чтобы удовлетворить ту потребность, которую он не смог бы удовлетворить где-то еще. Вот и все. Я не существовал бы за пределами его комнаты.

\- Все из-за этого? – я жестом указал на пространство между нашими телами и решился посмотреть ему в глаза. Я не был уверен, что смог бы сказать «нет», если бы моя догадка оказалась верна.

\- Элио, - в этот раз мое имя прошелестело грустью – грустью человека из-за чего-то, что он не смог исправить. – Нет. Все из-за этого.

Он положил ладони мне на виски и оставил поцелуй на лбу.

Когда ему удалось, наконец, убедить меня, что он хочет большего, чем просто встречи в квартирке на Морнингсайд-Хайтс, я признался, что все равно не хочу спешить. Мы так быстро вновь погрузились в то, что когда-то было, и моему уму было сложно поспевать за этим. Я также спросил, что означает это «большее».

\- Например, бегать, как мы бегали раньше. Кстати, сегодня я пропустил пробежку. Хочешь? По старой памяти. Можем поговорить.

Я ненадолго забыл о существовании часов, но теперь взглянул на время. Оно словно ускорилось, и сейчас у меня оставалось полчаса до того, как мама поставит ужин на стол.

Оторвавшись от Оливера, я снова обнял его.

\- Не могу. Не сейчас. Хотел бы, но не могу. Я обещал быть дома на ужин.

Он не выглядел разочарованным.

\- Тогда завтра?

\- Да, завтра. Или может присоединишься к нам за ужином? – спросил я, не задумываясь, как много вопросов может вызвать его появление.

Когда он уехал, мои родители чувствовали, что что-то происходит, но не давили на меня. Мы никогда об этом не говорили, но, не задавая вопросов, они давали мне понять, что знают. Однако я не был уверен, что сейчас они смогут удержаться от вопросов, на которые я не смог бы ответить, пока в моей собственной голове не появилось понимание происходящего. 

Оливер смотрел на меня понимающе.

\- Было бы здорово увидеть их снова, но, может быть, в следующий раз.

\- Будет следующий раз?

\- Думаю, будет, - он улыбнулся.

Я надел рубашку, поцеловал его ладонь и пообещал вернуться завтра.


	9. Полярная звезда

В воскресенье после полудня погода улучшилась и стало намного теплее, чем за день до этого. Половина Манхэттена наматывала круги в Центральном парке, а вторая – гуляла с детьми. Издалека доносился цокот лошадиных копыт – туристы наслаждались поездками в повозках, но, свернув на узкую тропинку, можно было насладиться периодами полной тишины, нарушаемой лишь пением птиц или звуком подошв пробегающего мимо бегуна.

Оливер предложил бежать по обычному маршруту. Мы преодолели около мили, когда он вдруг заговорил.

\- Я вру 99% людей в своей жизни.

\- Что?

\- Я говорил тебе, что не идеален. Никто не знает, что я расстался с Сарой в старших классах не потому, что хотел сконцентрироваться на выпускных экзаменах. Они не знают, что, когда мы ходили в кино, я пялился не на принцессу Лею, а на Хана Соло.

Я задался вопросом, когда же мои родители выяснили, почему мне нравятся вестерны.

Оливер продолжил.

\- Им нравился сын директора, восходящая звезда легкой атлетики университета Нью Хэмпшира, будущий ученый Колумбии. Они не знали настоящего меня.

Я молчал. Вернее, онемел. Ведь когда-то он просил меня не прятаться.

\- К какому же проценту отношусь я?

\- К одному.

\- Не знал, что ты был звездой легкой атлетики.

\- Я рассказывал тебе, что бегал.

\- Да, но не о том, что был звездой.

\- Именно. Тебе хотелось быть рядом, когда я был просто собой. С тем, что от меня осталось без всего этого окружающего антуража. В общем, это ответ на вопрос, почему ты. Вот поэтому. И еще из-за твоего рта.

\- Моего рта?

\- Из-за любого вылетающего оттуда слова. И из-за других вещей, которые он умеет, - по его губам медленно расползлась улыбка.

Мы остановились попить из фонтанчика возле теннисного корта. Вокруг не было ни души; я попил первым, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, уступая место Оливеру. Когда он наклонился к пульсирующему фонтанчику, в его подмышках темнели пятна пота.

Сделав длинный глоток, он обернулся.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что хотел бы удержать тебя. Но в моем городе ничего бы не получилось. И меньше всего мне хотелось втягивать тебя в этот спектакль. С тобой я мог быть самим собой, и мне не хотелось омрачить это.

К чему он клонил? Теперь я омрачаю его новую жизнь в Нью Йорке?

Он ощутил растущее во мне беспокойство и притянул к себе за край рубашки.

\- Когда мы встретились на прошлой неделе возле кофейни, первым порывом было оставить тебя в покое. Не вмешивать свой спектакль в твою жизнь.

\- Но ты сам отправил мне записку. Ты пригласил меня в Хейден, - напомнил я.

\- Знаю. Просто одна лишь мысль о том, что ты где-то неподалеку, сводила на «нет» все мои решения держаться в стороне.

Я улыбнулся.

\- Знаю, о чем ты.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и снова склонился над фонтанчиком, зачерпнул воды в ладони и провел ими по волосам.

\- Готов?

Я кивнул, и мы продолжили.

Мы бежали по оживленной дорожке, окружающей озеро по периметру, долгое время не говоря ни слова. На самой северной точке маршрута я нарушил молчание.

\- Так это спектакль, сейчас?

\- Не с тобой.

\- А если бы мы столкнулись с одним из твоих знакомых, я стал бы просто старым другом? Сыном твоего научного руководителя?

Он не мог не почувствовать нотки обвинения в моем голосе, и в небесно-голубых глазах мелькнула боль.

\- Все не так просто.

Мне не стоило давить на него в этом вопросе. Обо мне тоже никто не знал, разве что Марсия.

\- Я знаю. Обо мне в курсе только Марсия. И, наверное, родители. Думаю, они догадались, когда ты уехал.

\- Ты им что-то рассказывал?

\- Нет. Но они утешали меня и вели себя так, как будто тоже попрощались с сыном.

Наконец, всплыл вопрос, который следовало задать в самом начале.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Я ожидал, что он разозлится, или, может быть, не поймет вопроса. Но он рассмеялся.

\- Чего я хочу от тебя? – повторил он. – Чего ТЫ хочешь от меня, Элио?

\- Не знаю. Быть с тобой. Возле тебя. _В тебе._

\- Тогда вот он я.

Он взял меня за руку, заставив сбиться с ритма, когда поднес ее к губам.

На тихом прямом участке у озера мы оказались недалеко от квартиры Оливера, но он вдруг отклонился от беговой дорожки и, когда мы скрылись из поля видимости, притянул меня для поцелуя.

\- Мне так долго хотелось это сделать, - объяснил он, наконец, оторвавшись.

\- Как долго?

\- С тех пор, как мы убежали от фонтанчика. Или с того самого раза, когда впервые бегали вместе, и ты сказал, что хотел бы иметь брата.

В бухте чуть слышно шумела вода, в это место довольно редко забредали случайные прохожие. Если бы весь маршрут проходил по такой тропинке, это сильно напоминало бы наши утренние пробежки тем летом. Только мы, вода и деревья.

\- Братья так не целуются, - пробормотал я, все еще ощущая кончик его языка на своем небе.

\- Правда? – спросил он и снова поцеловал меня. – Тогда, кажется, ты получил не то, о чем просил.

Вернувшись в квартиру Оливера, мы по очереди сходили в душ. Моя футболка и шорты насквозь пропитались потом, и я заикнулся, что должен сбегать в общежитие и переодеться.

\- Можешь взять эти, - сказал он, протянув мне красные шорты. – Они чистые, друг забыл. Он не одного с тобой размера, но все же стройнее меня.

\- Друг?

\- Да, друг, глупый. Играет со мной в лакросс и тусит уже с третьей девчонкой за семестр. Мы иногда вместе бегаем. Примерь их.

После душа я стоял у холодильника, ожидая, пока Оливер возьмет нам пиво. Чужие шорты все время сползали вниз.

\- Я дал их тебе с тайным умыслом, - поддразнил он, когда я в сотый раз подтянул резинку выше.

\- Чтобы легче было снять?

\- Если захочешь.

Он не потрудился надеть рубашку, да и мне одолжить не предлагал.

\- У тебя мокрые волосы, - сказал от мягко, проведя по ним пальцами.

\- Твои тоже.

Мы не целовались от самого озера, но это было лишь вопросом времени.

Он глотнул пива, и я наблюдал, как движется его кадык. Здесь это был бы уже не поцелуй. Это стало бы скреплением всего, о чем мы говорили. Моим обещанием доверять ему, что все будет по-другому. Или его обещанием свести спектакль к минимуму.

Я позволил ему сделать еще глоток, прежде чем забрать бутылку и поставить ее на стол рядом со своей. Взял в ладони его лицо, но он был так высок, что пришлось встать на цыпочки.

Поцелуй был бесконечным. Мы набирали воздуха и снова тонули в нем, спотыкаясь, двигаясь от холодильника к столу, а оттуда – к кровати, но это был все тот же скрепляющий сделку поцелуй. Мы собирались начать то, что не закончилось бы во вторую неделю августа.

Я сказал, что не хочу спешить, но все благие намерения испарились, когда я оказался сверху.

\- Я скучал по этому, - сказал он.

Мой язык прошелся по его ключице.

\- Скучал по чему?

\- По ощущению твоей тяжести сверху. По мягкости твоих волос у меня под подбородком.

Я теснее прижался к нему бедрами.

\- И по этому.

Он был уже каменно-твердый, и, очевидно, долго убеждать его не пришлось бы.

\- Знаю, я говорил, что не хочу спешить. Но… могли бы мы кое-что сделать?

\- Чего ты хочешь? – он не подтрунивал над сменой моего настроения, как я опасался. Он никогда этого не делал, и, может быть, однажды я перестану сомневаться.

\- Этого, – ответил я, прижав ладонь к выпуклости на его шортах. Это легкое давление заставило его дыхание сбиться.

\- И что это значит?

\- Я не знаю. Что угодно. Все.

Я думал об этом. Много тем летом и еще больше после того, как его записка оказалась в почтовом ящике моей общаги.

У нас до подобного дело не дошло, и я понятия не имел, был ли у него кто-то в этом смысле. Я хотел начать заново: не просто пройтись по старым приятным воспоминаниям, но погрузиться в него так абсолютно и бесповоротно, как никогда ранее.

Соскользнув с его горячего тела, я лег на живот. Он понял намек и положил ладонь на поясницу, чуть выше резинки одолженных шортов, скользнув затем под нее одним пальцем. Я выгнул спину, чтобы он не сомневался в правильности выбранного пути. Как еще я мог попросить об этом? _Хочу тебя внутри себя тела – неважно какой частью своего тела ты это сделаешь, хотя, конечно, у меня есть предпочтения._

Он заставил меня сказать это вслух.

До этого мы полностью избавились от одежды, и он измучил меня, исцеловал всю до миллиметра кожу моего живота и спины. Затем прижался сзади и выдохнул жаром прямо в ухо.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Элио?

Мое ухо не желало отвечать, так что он предложил варианты.

Его дыхание опалило мой затылок, опустившись затем по спине до копчика, где остановилось порхающим поцелуем.

\- Этого?

Один из пальцев скользнул между половинками ягодиц.

\- Или этого?

Моя голова ответила вместо уха, мотнувшись из стороны в сторону на оба варианта.

\- Я хочу всего тебя.

Поцелуи не прекращались, и в перерывах он продолжал спрашивать, уверен ли я, не намереваясь, однако, отпугнуть, и желая услышать утвердительный ответ.

Я ответил утвердительно.

Интересно, делал ли он это раньше? Может, с одним из тех людей, с которыми пробовал целоваться, поскольку уверенным движением потянулся к прикроватному столику и достал бутылочку.

\- Что?.. О.

\- Хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно.

Я не хотел чувствовать себя комфортно, я отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы чувствовать его – так сильно, что жаждал боли, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего. Однако неожиданная прохлада его липких пальцев, скользнувших в меня на самую малость, выбила из мозга все мысли. Вторая рука нырнула под мою талию и мягко приподняла, ставя на колени. Я положил голову на руки, а ведь всего пару часов назад мы наблюдали, как семьи катаются на лодках в Центральном парке.

Вначале мне понравилось меньше, чем я ожидал. Его пальцы делали слишком много и, в то же время, недостаточно. Это было странное ощущение, и все же оно не было кардинальным. Все изменилось, когда пальцы скользнули глубже и коснулись какой-то точки внутри. Я счел это случайностью, но затем это повторилось, и ему пришлось удерживать меня за талию, поскольку мои колени подогнулись от неожиданности, но еще больше – от жгучего, острого удовольствия.

\- Так хорошо? – спросил он.

\- Да, - чуть слышно выдохнул я, теряя контроль над голосом.

Он проделал это в третий раз и затем застыл, заставляя меня умирать от ожидания и невозможности удовлетвориться простым присутствием его пальцев внутри. Наконец я прохрипел из-под прижатых к подушке рук.

\- Пожалуйста!

Я мог бы легко кончить лишь от этого – от его пальцев, нажимающих на ту невидимую кнопку внутри, и от осознавания, что он жадно, неотрывно смотрит, как я раскрываюсь перед ним – бесстыдно и отчаянно. Однако Оливер потянулся через меня к столику, и затем последовал звук открываемого презерватива. Он запустил руку под меня, нежно скользнув ладонью по горячему члену – более активное движение стало бы финальным. Затем напряженным и слегка хриплым голосом сказал мне перевернуться.

В этот момент я впервые взглянул ему в лицо по-настоящему. Взгляд был таким же жаждущим, как и голос, и где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что я мог бы кончить даже от этого – от с трудом сдерживаемого желания в его глазах. Я раздвинул ноги, слегка согнув их в коленях, и он склонился надо мной, скользнул в меня, сливаясь в одно целое с каждой моей клеткой.

Когда он вышел, я был весь покрыт спермой, превратившись в безвольное нечто без костей и мыслей. Боль, которой я так жаждал, мягко напоминала о себе долгожданным подарком. Щеки все еще горели, а сердце гулко стучало в ушах.

\- Это твой первый раз? – спросил Оливер после того, как обтер меня влажным полотенцем, что напомнило наши ночные встречи тем летом.

\- Мммм-гм. У меня не было секса ни с кем, кроме тебя, - добавил я.

\- То есть вы с Марсией?...

\- Нет! Почему ты так подумал?

\- Она вела себя с тобой довольно по-свойски.

\- Мы лишь раз поцеловались, на этом все.

\- Ты ее поцеловал или она тебя?

\- Есть разница?

\- Есть.

Я почувствовал достаточно уверенности, чтобы поддразнить его.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ревнуешь? Я поцеловал ее, потому что она этого хотела. Но мой мир от этого ни на йоту не изменился. Не так, как после нашего первого поцелуя.

\- Он вывернул меня наизнанку, - прошептал он.

Мы посмотрели на часы. Был уже вечер, то есть всю вторую половину дня мы провели в постели.

\- Хочешь остаться на ночь? – спросил Оливер.

\- А можно? Завтра рано занятия.

\- У меня тоже. Можем вместе встать пораньше. Проснуться и петь. Вместе выйдем.

\- Хорошо, - согласился я, совершенно точно зная, как и он, впрочем, что мы будем не в состоянии заставить друг друга встать, и в итоге пропустим занятия.

Он притянул меня к себе.

\- Ну и какой же у тебя был план? – спросил я, играя пальцами с кожей на его ключице.

\- Дай подумать. – Он положил подбородок на мою макушку. – Я решил, что могу переехать в Нью Йорк в надежде, что однажды звезды выстроятся таким образом, что я столкнусь с тобой, выходящим из кофейни. С сонными глазами и стаканчиком дымящегося кофе.

\- А если серьезно?.

\- Я серьезен, как никогда. – Я подумал, что никогда не смогу докопаться до правды, скрытой под маской шутки, но он продолжил. – К тому же, пару недель назад я чуть не остановил парня на кампусе, который был очень похож на тебя со спины. Подумал, что, может, ты пришел проведать отца.

\- Ты был уверен, что стоит лишь увидеть меня снова, и все вернется?

\- У меня было очень сильное подозрение, что так и будет.

\- Откуда ты мог знать?

Немного подумав, он вдруг встал и отодвинул занавеску, открыв моему взгляду вечереющее небо цвета светлого серебра. Город окутало цитриновое марево, как иногда на закате.

\- Ты видишь полярную звезду? – спросил он.

\- Что? Нет. – Его вопрос не имел смысла: хотя небо было хорошо видно, оно все еще было слишком светлым, чтобы видеть звезды.

\- Но она все равно там есть? – спросил он. Это напомнило мне лекции отца за ужином. Оливер мог бы стать вполне приличным профессором, если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что, задавая вопросы, он одновременно покрывал поцелуями мое ухо.

\- Конечно, есть.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Потому что она всегда там была. Она не исчезает из Вселенной лишь потому, что ты какое-то время не можешь ее видеть. Нужно просто дождаться нужного времени, и она снова появится.

\- Именно так, – улыбнулся он и поцеловал меня в губы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это была последняя глава. Спасибо за ваши оценки и внимание) Надеюсь, смогу порадовать еще)


End file.
